Believe In The Uzumaki
by Outcastfur
Summary: (On Hiatus) Two years after the end of the war, the world is on the grounds of an everlasting peace, but that all changes when Konaha is suddenly and violently attacked by an unknown enemy. In turn Naruto Uzumaki along with a familiar Priestess are trapped in a far away land to combat a new and deadly enemy.
1. Shattered Peace

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the long awaited return of my Naruto and Attack On Titan story. I decided a rewrite was in order, but I decided to do this a bit different. It's set after the 4th Shinobi World War and before the event of Naruto: The Last. I've also decided to use a lesser known character for this fanfiction, which is Shion. I've recently watched all the Naruto movies over again and she really stuck to me. Her power would also be very crucial to the rest of the story, most of the story will be the same except a very few important details will be majorly changed. For example the main enemy and the progression of the story.**

 **But do not fear a will most likely make this into a harem if I get enough reviews at the end of this chapter telling me too. If not it'll stay a Naruto x Shion story. But if changed into a harem, it'll most likely just be Shion and Mikasa.**

 **So that's all I have to say this time around. I hope you all enjoy and remember to review ^-^**

 **Now without further ado on with the long awaited revival of The Return Of The Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Attack on Titan franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Land Of Demons**

The young priestess lay in her bed, just waking up from a peaceful sleep in her large compound that sat in the Land of Demons. It had been many years since anything worth wild had happened to her, furthermore it had also been many years since she had her last vision of the death of someone. It was truly a peaceful and boring new era.

She sighed as she sat up, and stretched. Beginning to think of what she'd like to have for breakfast, "Let's see. Maybe some breakfast?" She asked herself getting up and rubbing her head. As the Priestess neared the door she suddenly felt an incredibly strong wave of Chakra overcome her and she dropped to the floor, "What is this?" She asked herself, as her eyes began to turn a bright purple and strange patterns began to form over the entirety of her eye. Then she realized, she was having a vision. This couldn't be good…

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for what was about to bombard her mind.

Images of all kinds suddenly crossed her mind. First the Priestess saw a very familiar blonde, standing in front of her with a smirk, then what looked like giants walking tall towards her. She tightened her eye lids, as more images flashed across her eyes. Next she saw massive walls and what looked like people flying through the air with strange devices. Then a girl with jet black hair, with equally black eyes staring directly at her, tearing up. All of this was so strange to her. She had now idea what she was experiencing right now. But one thing was certain, there was always a death involved in her types of visions. Always….

Finally she saw it, after the many images flashed across her eyes the image of death crossed it and it was confusing. She saw herself with the blonde, they were both surrounded by light and a shadow was slowly encroaching them. The blonde smiled at her as two figures emerged from the darkness. One was a young man with white hair and pale white hair, he snickered at the two. The next figure shocked the Priestess. A pure black mist like body emerged with red eyes. There was only being in existence that the Priestess had seen before that looked like this. Mōryō.…self proclaimed demon.

"Death…..what…..? What is this?" She asked herself looking at all the visions. The girl had never experienced these kind of visions before in her entire life. The two slowly walked over to them, the white haired man gave her a sinister grin and suddenly rushed the two. The Priestess watched the scene unfold. The blonde and herself didn't move a muscle as the white haired man approached them. What was her future self doing!? She needed to run as fast as she could away from these two. How was Mōryō even alive? He was supposed to have died when Naruto and herself destroyed him years ago! She wanted to scream at her future self; telling her to run for it. But she couldn't, a word wouldn't come out of her mouth. All she could do was watch, mutely.

Her future self looked up at blonde with a slightly worried expression, in turn the blonde looked down at her with a bright smile as he held her close. Suddenly the light around them began to get 10 times brighter, both Mōryō and the other men were sent flying away. The blonde held her as tight as he could as the light enveloped both of them, and suddenly just like that, both of them instantly disappeared into the light. This immediately sent a shock through the Priestess entire body and she shout up, "Ahhhh!" She screamed gripping her head.

Almost immediately her guards rushed through the door and into the room, weapons at the ready, "My lady Shion! Are you alright?" One of them asked, moving to her with a stern expression on his face. The Priestess slowly looked up to her guard, narrowing her eyes, "I-I need to get to the hidden leaf. Immediately!" Shion shouted out, all the guards were taken back for a moment. But then the one that addressed her first nodded and ran out of the room. The other guards soon followed him out, and Shion started to get dressed in her priestess attire. She needed to speak with Naruto Uzumaki immediately.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the moon, sat a lone man. This man had pale skin and shaggy white hair. He was wearing a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he was wearing a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. He couldn't have been much older then 18 or 19, the man sat in a very large hall like room, where he seemed to be waiting patiently for something.

After a few more seconds a hooded figure walked through the large doors at the very end of the hall. They walked all the way to him and bowed to him as he sat in the throne, "Lord Toneri." They said, looking up at the man. The man now known as Toneri looked down at him, "What is it?" He asked, tilting his head in boredom. The hooded figure took a pause until the doors behind him opened again and several more figures walked in carrying a stone cabinet like thing.

Toneri perked up at this and stood up from his throne. He walked past the hooded man and walked to the stone cabinet. He motioned for them to set it down, and they did on command, "Leave me." He ordered looking at all the hooded figures around him. Again they listened to him as commanded and all left the room.

Toneri smirked and placed his hand on the stone cabinet, "So.….This is where Kaguya's vanguard ended up. A being almost as powerful as her." He said to himself, beginning to form various seals and shouting out chants. Bright green neon like Chakra began glow all around him and the area began to shake violently, "But was defeated by a simple boy!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on the stone. For a moment nothing happened, but then suddenly the stone began to crack along the center. Toneri smirked as he put more force into his hand the stone then instantly broke open and a wave of Chakra forced him back.

All over the stone a black mist began to ascend from it's insides, "W-Where am I?" A dark voice asked from the inside of the box.

Toneri smirked, as he walked back up to the box and placed his hand on it, "Lord Mōryō am I correct?" He asked aloud. "You're going to tell me everything about the Ōtsutsuki's home world and the whereabouts of Kaguya." He snickered down at the box. He would get this information one way or another.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato, 2 days later**

Konoha was as bustling as ever. Merchants lined the many streets of the village, children ran about playing in the playgrounds and parks of the village. Students from the ninja academy were practicing out in the courtyard of the school buildings. All in all the day was as peaceful as ever. But this was to be as expected from this new era that was brought about after the end of the 4th Shinobi World War. An Era of peace.

The blonde young man walked down the street of his village towards one of his favorite restaurants. Various people waved to him, fellow Shinobi nodded to him as they pass, little kids ran up to him and handed him little gifts, "Hey thanks." Naruto said, taking a small apple from a little girl who looked up to him with glee. She then quickly giggled and ran off with some other girls towards the ninja academy. Naruto looked down at the apple for a moment, looking at the shine it gave off when the sun hit it just right. He smiled to himself and bit into the apple, continuing to walk down the road to his preferred restaurant. "Man I sure am hungry." He said to himself quickly finishing the apple and rounding the corner onto the same street where his destination was. Finally after a few more steps he was there. His haven. The one place where he could eat the food of the gods! He now stood in Ichiraku's ramen!

Naruto walked up with a smirk and sat down at the counter, "Oh back again Naruto? You were just here for lunch." Teuchi said, walking out from the back and drying his hands off. Soon after him Ayame came out with a smile on her face. The blonde smiled to both of them, "Yeah you got that right old man. Now load me up with the best ramen you have!" He chuckled aloud.

Teuchi smirked at the young man, "Heh. Coming right up." He said, walking to the back. Teuchi had always liked Naruto. He had been his best customers ever since he was little. Unlike the other villagers Teuchi vowed never to treat the boy wrongly, he even taught his daughter to do the same as well. As long as Naruto was in his restaurant, no one would treat him wrongly. And Teuchi kinda owed Naruto's mother since before the blonde came along she held the title of his best customers. But all that didn't matter now. The blonde was accepted by the village, no one would ever turn him away again from anywhere. Naruto had certainly come along way from the small boy that came to his ramen shop. It brought a tear to the man's eye, as he cooked the ramen.

After a few more minutes, Teuchi finished the ramen and brought it out to Naruto, "Today's bill is on the house boy." He said with a chuckle sliding the bowl of ramen infront of him. The blonde blinked for a second. It was very rare for the old man to give out free Ramen to anybody. It must've been a special occasion of some sorts, "Oh thanks old man." He said, deciding not to question the matter and just dig in on his meal before him. Teuchi smiled lightly to him as he turned to head back into the kitchen, 'Eat up kid. You've earned it.' He thought to himself, walking out of sight from Naruto.

Naruto slurped away at his ramen for a few more minutes, as Ayame waited tables behind him, and Teuchi brought more bowls out to the Uzumaki. But all good things must come to an end one way or another, "Do you ever eat anything besides ramen?" A voice asked behind him. Naruto quickly turned his head to see a pink haired women staring at him. She had an amused expression on her face and a hand on her hip, "Oh Sakura. What's up?" He asked, addressing his teammate and life long friend Sakura Haruno.

Sakura sighed and sat next to him, "Kakashi Sensei has requested to see us immediately."

Naruto who was only half paying attention, because he was too busy slurping down a fresh bowl of ramen, looked up and asked, "Oh yeah? What does he need?" Sakura sighed again and got up from the counter, "I don't know. He wasn't very specific. Now let's go." She ordered, gripping his shoulder tightly beginning to pull him out of the chair, just as she was doing this Teuchi came out with another fresh bowl of ramen. The blondes eyes were instantly glued onto it and he wouldn't move a muscle.

Teuchi who had a nervous smile on his face, seeing Sakura quickly turned around, "I'll just make this to go." He said aloud, remembering the last time Sakura had shown up in his shop to get Naruto for an important mission and he wouldn't budge. It took him an entire month to fully replace the counter and stools. Of course that was a few years ago and he doubted Sakura would really do something like that again, after all she WAS stuck with the bill for that. But the ramen shop owner didn't want to take any chances and hurried preparing the ramen to go.

Finally after another good minute and only one death threat from Sakura, Naruto was happily exiting the shop with a bag of Ramen to go. Although he would have to wait till later to eat it, but nevertheless he was still happy about it. Teuchi was also happy as well….that his shop wasn't possibly destroyed again from a raging Kunoichi.

Naruto quickly created a shadow clone and made it run back to his home with the ramen, "I wonder what the man wants with me?" The original asked, putting his hands behind his head, as they strolled down the busy street towards the Hokages mansion. Different people waved to the blonde with a smile. Sakura noticed this and smiled softly, "Who knows, maybe an S ranked mission has finally came up." She added, still smiling.

Naruto sighed and lowered his head, "Yeah. Like that'll ever happen. I'm lucky to get an A ranked anymore. There's just not enough bad guys to go around." Normally someone would be happy about that, but Naruto wasn't a normal person. He loved missions and a chance to get stronger, but ever since the new era began the number of missions have been on the decline. This depressed the blonde slightly, "You almost sound like you want another unstable era?" Sakura asked, looking over to him as they neared their destination.

"Not at all. I've seen enough war to last a lifetime." He said quietly, looking away from her, remembering all the friends and allies that gave their lives so the rest of the world could live on. Sakura lightly smacked him in the back of the head, "Don't get all depressed on me, you idiot." The blonde was about to retaliate but was quickly silenced, as Rock Lee was sent flying out of a shop infront them. A moment later Ten-Ten tailed him out with a fist raised in anger. Lee quickly put his hands up defensively, "No! No! No! Ten-Ten you have it all wrong! I was just training to enhance my ultimate flames of youth!" He shouted out.

Both Naruto and Sakura sighed.

Ten-Ten raised her fist, and gripped Lee's collar, "By doing push-ups with your training weights on top of my house!" She screamed, shaking him back and forth. Lee put up his hands nervously, trying to look for an escape route. Sure everyone had heard about when Sakura got angry at Naruto, but they had also heard about Ten-Ten's rage fits against Lee when he did something incredibly stupid. She was second only to Sakura in this category, "It was only to-" He began but was immediately interrupted by the girl who lifted him up by his collar.

"Here we go." Sakura sighed, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde just watched the two with a twitching eyebrow.

"Save it! You're going to pay for all the damages immediately!" She yelled out, pointing to the large hole at the top of her weapons shop, that also doubled as a home. "B-But I don't have that kind of money right now." Lee said sinking into his flack jacket. Ten-Ten raised her fist and Lee's face quickly formed into terror, "Ahhh!" He shouted out, covering his face with his hands. It was then that Naruto decided to intervene.

"Uh hey guys..." He began walking up to the both of them with an awkward smile. Ten-Ten almost immediately dropped the poor Tai-justu user onto the ground, "Oh Naruto and Sakura." She said, as a kind smile quickly replaced the menacing one she had on a few seconds before, "Were you called to the Hokages office as well?" She asked, walking up to them.

The blonde nodded, "That's right. Hey wait were you two called as well?" He asked.

Ten-Ten nodded to him, "Yeah, as well as the rest of the rookie nine in the village right now. Apparently some big and important mission is coming up, and Kakashi is calling everyone of us up." Her words immediately brought a massive smile to the Uzumaki's face.

"Something serious is definitely going on." Sakura said, ignoring the blondes large smile. She knew he was now a ticking time bomb. But it wasn't normal for this many Shinobi to be called up for any ordinary mission. Let alone the legendary rookie nine. Finally the excitement got to the blonde, "Then what're we waiting for?" He asked, taking off full sprint towards the Hokage's mansion. Normally he wouldn't be acting this excited, but it had been an incredibly long time since he had been on an important mission for the village, "Naruto wait!" Sakura shouted out, chasing after him. She swore to herself that whatever girl he ended up with would have to have an incredibly long patience…..or could keep him in line real easy. He would never change no matter how much older he would get.

Ten-Ten sighed and began to drag Lee towards the Hokage's mansion, "That's going to be our future Hokage?" She asked herself, shaking her head with confusion and amusement.

In no time everyone had made it into Kakashi's office. Among them were Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba (Strangly without Akamaru), Shikamaru, and last but not least Ten-Ten with a still terrified Lee. But there were a few missing, something Naruto picked up on, "Huh? Where's Shino, Choji, and Hinata at?" He asked, looking at all of them

Shikamaru sighed, "They're all on a mission to the Land of Water. They won't be back for sometime." He said with a nod to Kakashi who sat in the chair infront of them all, "Thank you Shikamaru."

The lazy genius simply sighed and Kakashi began to start the briefing for the mission, "I've all brought you here today because of a very important and special mission that has come up." He began, breathing in. This next part would surely get a response from Naruto, "A very important political ally to the leaf is arriving today in our village." He continued.

"Oh yeah? Who's is this ally?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was right on the marker for that one. Everyone else sighed, why couldn't Naruto just wait to asks questions until the briefing was over?

"Someone you know very well Naruto. They actually requested for you to guard their convoy by name." He said with a light chuckle, thinking of this person. Naruto would surely get a big surprise when he met them. The blondes eyes widen from Kakashi words, "Ehh?" He asked aloud. This also arouse some chatter from the others as well. Naruto had met alot of individuals in his time as a Shinobi, so this person could virtually be anyone.

"That's correct. You'll get to see them when you group up with them in an hour." Kakashi added, with a smile.

"An hour?" Shikamaru asked. Usually they would have a bit more time to prepare but oh well it was going to be troublesome either way for him. Especially with such a big squad, "That's correct." Kakashi said looking over to Shikamaru, "They're about half-way to the leaf village as we speak. You're to meet them at our west most outpost, on the border. Any questions?" He asked, looking around at everyone.

Shikamaru immediately stepped forward, looking down at the Hokage, "Yes Shikamaru?"

"Just one thing I know this mission was put together in a hurry, reason why there's so little to go on, but why so many of us? It would usually only take four of us, not seven." He said, looking back at the rest of the group. Kakashi got up from his desk and looked out of the window behind him, "This is a very important individual, they requested this much security, plus if anything were to happen to them in the Land of Fire, we'd possibly be attacked by other nations." Everyone's eyes immediately got wide. This person must be extremely important to the five great nations then. Of course Kakashi might've stretched the truth there a bit. Shikamaru caught this and smirked, while backing away, "I understand."

Kakashi turned back to them all, "Good. Shikamaru is team leader for this mission, you are to meet with him at the front gate in ten minutes. Dismissed." Everyone nodded to him and began to exit his office, and heading towards their respective homes to gather their gear. All except Naruto, who stood in the center of Kakashi's office with his arms crossed.

The Hokage looked up at the blonde, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I have one more thing. How are we supposed to get halfway across the Land of Fire in under an hour? Unless you have some sort of teleportation justu?" He asked. Kakashi smiled awkwardly at the Uzumaki. Naruto knew he had something up his sleeves, "Well no. Actually I was kinda wondering if your furry friend could help us out?" He asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and Kurama groaned inside of him.

10 minutes later

After Naruto had been the last to arrive at the gate, Shikamaru looked around at everyone, making sure there wasn't any irregularities, "Everyone here?" He finally asked, feeling confident enough that they were ready to move out, "We're all present." Lee said, giving him a salute, "Ready to move out." He added. Shikamaru nodded to him, "Alright here's the plan. We'll be traveling for about 10 minutes on foot, then Naruto will take over." The lazy genius explained to them.

The blonde simply nodded, figuring Shikamaru already knew the plan, "I don't think the people would take to kindly to seeing Kurama appear outside the front gates." He added, causing the Uzumaki to chuckle. No they would not. Finally he gave them the signal to move out and they were on their way to the border.

* * *

Toneri stood looking down at Earth through a portal below him. Everything was going to be set in motion soon. His original plan was to send the moon colliding into the planet in a few years, but now that he had discovered Mōryō everything had changed.

"Are you ready child?" A disembodied voice asked, beside him. Toneri turned in the direction of the voice, knowing Mōryō was there. The young man had been able to put a powerful justu on him, that would let his spiritual form take shape in the physical world. He no longer needed a physical body, the Vanguard was stronger without it, "Yes. I don't think it'll be too much trouble this time around. Right?" Toneri asked.

A dark shadow with red eyes appeared, "That boy never fought me at my full strength and he had the help of the priestess. But I feel if this trap we're planning works. We'll both be far stronger the next to we see both of them." The shadow said, with what Toneri thought was a scowl.

"The trap will work. I will act unpredictable and almost bloodlust like to confused them. Then all we have to do is draw them in. Once we get them out of the way then we can work on finding Kaguya." Toneri said, turning away from the demon and going to a small cave-like opening at the end of the room they was in.

Mōryō on the other hand remained staring at the planet through the portal. He reached out, and touched it. In a moment it switched to a picture of Konoha, "Today I will redeem myself as the Vanguard." He said aloud, turning and following Toneri down the cave-like opening. Today would be a dark day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Back down in Konoha, Kakashi was feeling uneasy. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Shikamaru's squad had made amazing time, with the help of the 9-tails of course. They bolted through the countryside on his back, making sure to avoid any major settlements so they didn't cause panic. But still even in that case, they were still on time. Everyone entertained themselves in the meantime as well. Kurama could easily detect any approaching danger, so no one was worried.

Shikamaru had a relaxed smile on his face and watched the clouds. Kida was surprisingly laying right beside him, watching the clouds as well.…sorta. His eyes were half open and he was basically having a daydream. Lee was doing what he would normally be doing. Training. He was doing hand stands push ups. The girls were all chatting it up, towards the front of Kurama. We'll Sakura and Ino were. Ten-Ten was sitting there, sharpening one of the many weapons she carried. Finally there was Naruto, he sat on Kurama's head, looking forward, scanning the area. He was also trying to figure out who they were meeting up with. Kakashi said that he knew them. But he had met hundreds of people, and it didn't help that Kakashi kept saying they. He sighed aloud. Something the fox below him caught up on. But he would let Naruto be frustrated, it was enjoyable to see him like this sometimes.

Finally after a few more minutes, Shikamaru stood up, catching everyone's attention. He looked over to Naruto, "We should be nearing the outpost. Stop here Naruto." He ordered. Naruto looked back with a nod and Kurama came to a halt in a heavily wooded area. Shikamaru then gave the motion and everyone jumped off of Kurama's back, into the forest. Naruto was the last to jump off and as soon as he touched the ground he turned back to the tailed beast with a smile, "Kurama you can give it a break for now. We'll need you in a bit."

The fox looked down at him with a wide tooth filled smirk, "No problem kid, lets me stretch my old bones." He chuckled, before disappearing back into Naruto's seal. Once he was back inside, the blonde patted his stomach, "Thanks." He hadn't been able to use Kurama that much in the recent years, so it was good to have him out of the seal once in awhile, even if it was just for an escort mission.

"Naruto come on let's go." Sakura suddenly called back to him, making him snap back to reality. The blonde turned his head to her to see that everyone was waiting for him, "Coming!" He shouted out, not wanting to make them wait on him even more.

The group began to move through the forest quietly as they neared a dirt road. Shikamaru scanned the area and noticed a few buildings down the left side of the path. He had to bet that, that was the outpost. He gave a hand sign and everyone began to move again towards the outpost. They made it there in no time now, and were now standing infront of a very familiar purple haired Kunoichi, "Anko?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the women.

The Kunoichi now known as Anko turned, "Oh hey guys did you get border duty too? I swear Kakashi always sticks me here, but there isn't anything to do anymore." She sighed, twirling a kunai and eating a piece of Dango. Everyone smiled, Anko never changed no matter what happened.

Shikamaru stepped forward to her, "No actually. We're here to escort a recently arrived political ally to the leaf." He announced. She perked up at this, walking up to him, "Oh…you mean her." She said, rolling her eyes. "Never really liked those high class people." Anko added, turning away from Shikamaru and back towards the leaf outpost.

"Her?" Naruto asked, stepping forward. So atleast he knew it was a women, and they were possibly royalty. Anko stopped and looked back at the Uzumaki with a smirk. She knew that Naruto had met this girls years ago. He would be shocked and excited to see her again, "Yeah. She's just around the corner with her guards. Follow me." Anko motioned walking around the side of the leaf outpost. Naruto looked over to Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow, their squad leader in return just shrugged and followed her. They all followed suit and rounded the corner to see Anko standing infront of a large group of guards. Sakura, Lee, and Naruto's eyes widen, when they saw the guards. They had seen those uniforms one other time in their lives.

Anko smirked, and stepped to the side, "Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce you to lady-" But she was cut off, as someone ran out of the group of temple guards, "NARUTO!" The person shouted out, as she tackle hugged him to the ground. Everyone was in shock, watching.

It took the blonde a moment to get his bearings, but once he did his blue eyes widen as he took in the sight before him. Their hugging him tightly was the Land of Demons Priestess Shion! A girl he had saved many years ago. From a self proclaimed demon and… herself. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! He never thought he'd see the girl again, or should the Uzumaki say women. The Priestess was certainly an attractive girl when he first met her, but now she looked even better. Slightly taller, still the same hairstyle as she used to have. There was one certain area that caught Naruto's attention, her chest was slightly larger then before. This caused him to mentally blush. He didn't want to think about that. He wasn't like his old master.

The Uzumaki shook his head, trying to escape those thoughts. Finally Naruto realized he had to say something, so he did the only thing he possibly thought was right, "Ehh?! Shion!" This instantly earned him a giggle from the girl. He replaced his surprised expression with a smile, and looked at her. Their eyes instantly connected. Ocean blue meeting pale lavender.

"Lady Shion!" A voice shouted out, as a lone temple guard from the group ran towards them. Shikamaru simply sighed, getting over the shock. This was going to be one of those missions, wasn't it?

"It's so good to see you again." Shion whispered, getting off of him with a blush, she couldn't look at his face for some reason now, something was different about it. Not in a bad way of course. Maybe it was maturity? He certainly looked alot different then when she first met him. Gone was the smaller boy and he was replaced with a taller and more built Naruto. One thing she also liked was his shorter hair, it certainly fit him well, but even so she couldn't look at his attractive face. Naruto too also looked away from her with a blush, he was feeling something that he couldn't explain as well.

"Uh, who's this?" Ten-Ten whispered to Sakura, who was simply groaning, "A priestess from the land of demons that we helped out years ago to seal away a powerful spirit named Mōryō." She said, slowly lifting her head up, being reminded of that mission and all the annoyances it had.

Ten-Ten blinked for a moment, "Oh." Was all she could say, watching Shion get off a Naruto with a blush. She could also see the Uzumaki blushing as well, "Yeah. She really took a liking to Naruto." Sakura said, watching the blonde blush as well, "No wonder Kakashi wouldn't tell us." She added. Shion had basically fallen for Naruto during the mission and asked him if he could help her with something… Naruto didn't know what that meant at the time, but Sakura was sure that he probably got some of it by now.

Naruto looked up at the sky rubbing the back of his neck, "It's uhh good to see you too Shion."

Shion looked towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with the blonde as well, but still remaining close to him, "I have so much to tell you." She whispered, with a blush. The girls in the group sighed at their antics, they were acting like two little kids now.

As this was going on the temple guard walked infront of Shikamaru, "I trust we can put Lady Shion in your care?" He asked, looking over to her. The Priestess continued to blush, not looking over at the blonde. Naruto did the exact same. Shikamaru sighed, 'Come on you idiot. You're supposed to be our next Hokage.' He thought to himself before turning back to the guard, "Yes, of course. We'll make sure she gets to the leaf safely."

In return the guard bowed to him, "Thank you. You might want to hurry as well. The situation is pretty dire. Lady Shion can fill you in more on what's happening." He said with a stern expression.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes, "Understood, thank you." The guard bowed one more time before taking off, with the rest of his men back towards the Land of Demons. The Lazy genius turned back to his squad with his trademark sigh, "Before we depart I need to know what this is all about? Kakashi will want to know as soon as possible." He said, putting a hand on his hip, staring at the Priestess.

"Yeah Shion, what's going on?" Naruto asked, looking down to her. The women looked up to sky, taking a deep breath in. Everyone waited anxiously for her to respond. Shion knew she had to tell them, Naruto specifically. So after another deep breath she began to speak, "I've finally had another vision. Something I haven't had in a long time."

"About what?" Shikamaru asked, moving to stand by Naruto. He knew about her future sight ability. So whatever this vision was it couldn't be good, "It was filled with many different images but there was one that stuck with me. The return of Mōryō." She announced, narrowing her eyes.

Lee and Sakura gasped, "That's impossible. We wasted the guy back in the Land of Demons!" Naruto shouted out.

Shion shook her head, "I don't know either, but that wasn't all I saw." Naruto immediately shut his mouth and continued to listen to the Priestess. Sakura was surprised. No one could make the blonde shut his mouth like that. Shion raised her hand and pointed to the Uzumaki, "You and I Naruto. We might've been in some other land, but….we died. I also saw all the great nations burning." Everyone's eyes widen. Everyone looked at Naruto with concern, but the blonde just smirked and placed his hand on Shion's shoulder, "Don't tell me you're believing in that stuff again?"

Shion looked up at with a smile, and shook her head, "No I haven't, it's just…this one feels different." She said, the smile immediately faded, replaced with a concern expression. In return he squeezed her shoulder lightly, "It doesn't matter. I'll protect you and prove destiny wrong! Just like last time!" He announced, with his trademark grin.

Shion looked down with a blush. He still hadn't changed in all these years. She felt warmness rise in her chest, at his words, "Naruto." She whispered. He would also be their for her when she needed it.

"We should get back to Kakashi with this information." Shikamaru said, turning to everyone else, "Agreed. Shion?" Naruto asked, looking to her and turning around. He lowered to the ground and motioned to her with his hands, "Hop on."

She blushed, and slowly climbed onto the blondes back. Wrapping her arms around him, and placed her head on his shoulder. Naruto put his hands under her thighs, so she wouldn't fall during their journey back. Well atleast until he pulled Kurama back out. She closed her eyes and waited for Naruto to begin to move.

Shikamaru nodded to all of them and was about to give them the hand signal to move out, but a puff of smoke infront of them immediately halted any of that, "What the?" He asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Infront ot them stood a small Ninken, everyone looked down at it and immediately realized who it was, "Pakkun?" Shikamaru asked, stepping forward. Everyone knew just from the Ninken's size that it belong to the 7th Hokage. Pakkun looked up at their squad leader with a worried expression, "No time to talk Shikamaru! Kakashi needs everyone back to the leaf village immediately, we're under attack by an unknown enemy." He barked.

The squad turned wide eyed and Naruto was the first to move. He instinctively began to rush back towards the forest, back towards the leaf. His home. Shion held onto him tightly, "Naruto hold on!" Shikamaru called out to him. But it took a tug from Shion to make the blonde stop in his tracks. He turned his head back to their squad leader, "What're you talking about? We need to get back to the village immediately!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and frowned, "We need to figure out what we're going to do with the Priestess? Even with Anko here I don't feel right leaving her here. Something's off." He said, turning back to the group. He was in a tough situation. With Shion's guards already on their way back to their homeland and her acting like she didn't want to leave Naruto's side, the lazy genius didn't have many options.

"She'll come with us." Naruto blurted out.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious? She has no combat experience and she's important to all of the great nations. If anything were to happen to her, then the leaf could be gone."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and raised his fist. He knew what Shikamaru was saying. It made sense, but he needed to get back their as soon as possible. He didn't want a repeat of the Pain attack, "If we don't get back there now, then there won't be a leaf left to destroy!" Naruto countered.

Shion peaked her eyes over Naruto's shoulder, "If it has anything to do with my vision, then it will most likely be Mōryō. You'll need me. I'm the only one that knows the signs to seal him away." She said, giving Shikamaru the same expression that Naruto was giving him. He mentally sighed, those two were already in sync. This was such a drag.

Finally Sakura stepped forward, "Shikamaru we don't have time to discuss this much longer. The leads being attacked by an unknown enemy and some of it's strongest fighters aren't there to aid in battle. I know putting Shion somewhere safe first would be the rational thing." She paused and closed her emerald eyes. "But frankly we don't have enough time. We best not repeat Pains attack." She added.

Naruto reached up and gripped Shion's hand unconsciously, "I'll protect her with my life Shikamaru. I give you my word. I'll protect her and the village!" He announced, basically holding the Priestess hand. Shion's eyes softened a bit at his words. She felt save around him, secure. Like nothing in the world could harm her when the Uzumaki was there.

Catching Shion's reaction, Shikamaru made his final decision. He was confident enough that Naruto could defend her without a problem and if this Mōryō character was really behind the attack then she could aid in defeating him. He ran the calculations in his head one more time, their was some unknown variables, but they needed to be at the leaf 5 minutes ago, "Dammit fine." He announced turning back to the Ninken, "Pakkun tell Kakashi we're double timing it back to the leaf."

Pakkun nodded to the squad leader, "Will do." He said, before vanishing away with a puff of smoke. Shikamaru took out a kunai, and looked over to Naruto, "Summon Kurama." He ordered. Without his father here anymore, Shikamaru had to be the leaf top military strategist. It was such s drag.

The blonde smirked, and began to focus the foxes chakra. Shion began to feel the large about of chakra appear, it rivaled the same amount of power her bell possessed. She was amazed. How in the world had Naruto been able to amass this much chakra? He was much more powerful then she previously thought. He just kept surprising her over and over again. Finally she saw what looked like a tiny orange and black luminescent fox jump out of the blondes chest. At first she was confused, but then the fox grew in size and soon dwarfed them all. It looked down at them with a smirk, "Time for some action kid?"

Shion gripped Naruto tighter. She wasn't afraid of this fox, just startled and confused. Naruto again put his hand on hers to reassure her. She dug her head into his shoulder, while he talked with the giant fox infront of him, "You know it Kurama. Don't let the old age slow you down." He said with a smirk, as Shion looked up at Kurama. In turn the tailed beast looked back down at him with a green, as he layed on the ground and motioned for them to get on, "Heh little brat." He snickered.

All of them soon climbed on and began to get all there equipment ready for the coming battle. The blonde who sat on the foxes head gave him a mental signal and Kurama sprang into action. The Priestess sat by his side, holding onto his arm as Kurama sprinted through the forest. Naruto smiled down at her, "Shion meet Kurama. My tailed beast." He announced.

"Tailed beast?" She asked, looking down at Kurama tilting her head. Shion had heard about these beasts before. There were 9 in total and they were involved in the genjutsu incident 2 years ago. If Kurama was Naruto's tailed beast, then that could only mean that the blonde was a Jinchūriki, and that he was involved in the incident as well. Shion frowned slightly. She heard rumors that powerful Shinobi fought for everyone to save them. But the average citizen didn't know much about the incident, the Shinobi involved wouldn't even talk about it much. She needed to find out more, and she shouldn't feel surprised that Naruto was involved. It was Naruto after all. He did help create a new volcano with her.

But Shion realized that there was so much she didn't know about him. She looked over to the blonde who stared ahead, with his arms crossed. She could tell he was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him. Suddenly Kurama speeded up, racing towards the leaf. He to didn't want to see anything bad happen to the leaf either.

* * *

Kakashi panted heavily, standing on top of the Hokage's mansion, 'Thanks Pakkun. I'll hold out until then.' He said mentally to his Ninken. His Hokage robes were all torn and burned. He turned his head to the leaf village, various explosions and fires raged throughout the village. All of the Shinobi were battling the unknown hooded enemies below him. He clenched his fist and looked back to the white haired man standing before him.

It had all happened so fast. Not even an hour after he sent Naruto and the others out. Fire balls rained from the sky and unknown ninja started to appear all over the village. The leafs forces were in disarray at the moment, Shinobi tried to defend the civilians and attack the enemy but they were being overwhelmed. Then the strange man with white hair showed up, and attacked Kakashi in his office. The Hokage fought with valor, but the man was just too fast, and without the sharingan he was limited to attacks.

Life was bitting him in the ass right now, for sending the rookie 9 out. Especially Naruto.

The white haired man walked towards Kakashi with a fist raised, "I will ask you once more. Where is the boy!" He shouted out, walking up to the Hokage. Kakashi raised a kunai defensively. His Anbu were caught up fighting downstairs to aid him. The enemies numbers ranged in the thousands. Just how and when did this person amass such a force? "I'm not telling you anything." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes.

The man smirked, and instantly appeared behind Kakashi, "Alright Hokage. Let's see if you can live up to your name!" He taunted, trying to strike the back of his head. But Kakashi was much faster then the man thought, he spun around and elbowed him in the chest. Then Kakashi slammed his fist into the man's stomach, pushing him back a bit. The white haired man, grunted looking up at Kakashi narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you attacking the leaf!" Kakashi shouted out, as lightning began to surround his right hand. Sparks soon flew off of it, pelting the roof of the Hokage's mansion.

"That is none of your concern!" The man shouted out, as a black mist began to surround him. Kakashi then began to sprint towards the man with his Chidori full charged. The white haired man narrowed his eyes, creating an unknown justu in his hands.

Kakashi neared the man and the ever forming black mist, he reared back his hand posed to strike with the lighting blade. He would protect the village from this person, he would protect everyone and fufill his duty as Hokage. But the strike never came, it was immediately interrupted by a black shadowy hand coming out of the mist, "Weak!" A voice from the mist bellowed out, as the hand gripped Kakashi's own hand and slammed him into the ground with such force that it cracked beneath him.

After smashing the Hokage into the ground, the mist began to take shape into a person, but only a shape. There were no facial features besides the piercing red eyes, "I've scanned the village and confirmed that the boy isn't here." The figure said in a demonic like voice, looking out to the leaf. This was the legendary Konoha? Toneri's puppet army had smashed it, in under an hour. Of course they were aided Mōryō's chakra, but nevertheless it was an utter disappointment, "Well where could he be?" Toneri asked the Vanguard.

Mōryō was about to answer but a fist flying past him interrupted him. He looked down to see Kakashi staring up at him, "Who are you!" The 6th Hokage shouted out, struggling to stand. Mōryō chuckled at this and gripped Kakashi by his torn flack jacket. His red eyes narrowed, "Someone you thought long dead. That's all you need to know Hokage." He said, smashing him into the ground again, "He's all yours. Toneri." Mōryō added, looking down at the battered and bruised Kakashi, before fading away.

Toneri smirked and walked up to Kakashi preparing to end the man's life, "Now Hokage. Fall like your predecessors before you!" He shouted out as a green like orb of chakra appeared in his hand. He immediately slammed it down onto the Hokage, cracking the roof even more. Toneri smirked at his handy work.

Once the dust had settled, Toneri looked for any sign of Kakashi. But found nothing. Just cracked concrete, "What?" Toneri asked aloud staring down at the indent. Suddenly he was punched squad in the jaw out of nowhere, "Gah!" He yelped out in surprise tumbling back onto the ground. After a few moments he sprang up, staring in the direction of the punch. He narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

"You two shouldn't have come." Kakashi said aloud, looking to the two smaller figures standing infront of him defensively, "Are you kidding me? With the boss not here, who's going to save the Hokage?" Konohamaru teased aloud, looking back at Kakashi with a smirk. He shook his head. Konohamaru was basically Naruto's little brother so he should've expected this.

Kakashi then turned to the other figure who had a palm raised at Toneri, "I will protect the Hokage with my life, as a Hyuga I must honor this." Hanabi Hyuga said narrowing her eyes. She stood defensively not taking her sights off of Toneri even as a massive battle waged on below them. Atleast the generation behind Naruto had a good head on their shoulders. He knew he could count on them, "Still." Kakashi suddenly said, walking past both of them with his eyes closed, "I was only testing their strength." He said, snapping his eyes open revealing two fully developed Sharingans.

Toneri narrowed his eyes, as they began to glow a bright blue. This Shinobi was beginning to piss him off. Kakashi motioned his hand back to the two others, "Stay behind me and help if I'm in trouble. Both of you." He announced, throwing his destroyed Hokage robe off.

"Will do." Konohamaru said, backing away taking Hanabi's hand as well. She looked back to him then back to Kakashi, "Right." The girl finally stammered it. She was staring to act strange because she could feel the massive amount of killing intent coming off of the both of them. As the two backed away, Kakashi raised a kunai, exciting it with lightning chakra, "Now. Toneri was it? You come into my village, attacking the citizens and Shinobi I swore to protect….I thought I was done teaching brats how to act like real Shinobi." He announced.

Toneri face turned into a scowl as his blue eyes began to glow brighter, "What did you just say!?" He shouted out, just as Kakashi turned disappeared into thin air. Sudden Toenri felt a blade on his neck, "I said you're too slow." Kakashi said quietly, making a slicing motion with his arm. But Toneri wasn't going down that easy. The man disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Kakashi, getting ready to strike the man. The Hokage wasn't going to have that, he spun as fast as light and drove the Kunai straight into Toneri's shoulder. The electricity in the Kunai caused it to explode on impact, in turn sent him flying back into a waiting Rasengan from Konohamaru. Which sent him flying right back into the waiting fist of Kakashi. The man fell to the ground and struggled to get up, as Kakashi kicked him in the ribs and prepared a chidori to end it.

But the Ōtsutsuki shot his head up in anger, "Ahhhhh! I do not have time for this!" He snarled, his eyes pulsating blue and green. The copy-cat Shinobi hesitated for one moment, and that's all that Toneri need. A fist quickly shot into his hands, completely canceling his chidori and send him tumbling back to the other two.

After they quickly helped him up Kakashi pointed to Toneri, "What's wrong with your eyes?" The Hokage asked. He tried to examine them with his Sharingan but was having very little success. Toneri smirked as a small green orb of pure chakra formed on the tip of his finger, "This is the power of the Tenseigan!" He shouted out, releasing the orb straight at the group, Kakashi grabbed both of them and they narrowly escaped the orbs path. It shot pass them and flew for about a mile before it impacted in the flaming city. At first everything was quiet, but then a large flash of light blinded everyone and a shockwave passed over them a few seconds later knocking them over. Toneri just stood there with a satisfied smirk.

As the group slowly opened all of their eyes, they immediately widen in horror and shock. For where the orb impacted, nothing remained but an incredibly large crater. Every building, road, person…were all gone. Destroyed. This was the destructive power of just a single man. Kakashi knew something had to be done, "Konohamaru take Hanabi and get out of here!" He suddenly ordered. This was his duty, not theirs. Kakashi would not risk their live. He had to hold out just a bit longer until reinforcements arrived.

Konohamaru nodded to him, grabbing Hanabi's hand and turning towards the edge of the roof, "Understood 7th. Good luck." He said, jumping off of the roof. Kakashi lightly nodded, keeping his attention on the very dangerous man in front of him. Toneri in turn smirked, "I was going easy on you, for the sake of telling me where the Uzumaki is." He said walking towards him with an evil smirk, as his skin began to glow green like his eyes, "But now. I'm going to burn you and this entire village to the ground!" He yelled, as a bright green chakra cloak formed around his entire body. Kakashi began to get nervous. He'd only seen Naruto with something like this. This was bad, he didn't know if his Sharingan could help him combat Toneri.

Said man smirked, as four more orbs appeared on the tips of his fingers, causing the area around him and Kakashi to begin to shake violently, "Now leaf…..fall." He said aloud motioning his hand downwards, causing the orbs to go flying in the direction of Kakash. Thinking quick on his feet, Kakashi activated his Kumai. Instantly three of the four orbs were teleported safely away, but one more was still flying straight towards the Hokages. He began to activate his Susanoo to combat the last orb. He wouldn't let the Leaf suffer anymore death at the hands of this man, he wouldn't-

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice suddenly shouted out, as a foot smacked into the last orb, sending it flying harmlessly into the distance uninhabited forests. Resulting in a massive explosion meant for the leaf. Kakashi's eyes widen as he canceled his susanoo, standing in awe at the blonde haired ninja that now stood infront of him.

Toneri stood in shock at the feat he just witnessed. No one should've been able to do that, "What!" He shouted aloud in anger.

"Sensai take a break now." Naruto said, looking from Kakashi to Toneri with unforgiving eyes, "Leave this to me." He had just witnessed the large explosion go off inside the village. His home! Where almost everyone he cared about lived. If he had only been a few seconds faster, this wouldn't have happen. He was beyond the point of boiling rage, but Naruto knew he had to contain it and now let it get the better of him.

Kakashi panted. Not wanting to strain his eyes too much, "You're beginning to rivial Obito in how late you can be Naruto." The blonde didn't look back to him, he simply gave Kakashi a thumbs up while staring Toneri down. In turn the white haired man smirked upon hearing the blonde name, "Oh? So this is the great Naruto Uzumaki? The one that sealed away Kaguya." He said, moving towards him with a devilish smirk. Toneri couldn't wait to crush this pathetic piece of trash. He wasn't his ancestors. He wouldn't let this blonde get the upper hand on him like he did so many others.

Naruto lifted his hand up and pointed to Toneri staring him down, "I'm going to give you one chance. Surrender now and face trial for your action by the village." Toneri began to laugh almost insanely, it reminded Kakashi the way Sasuke laughed after he had killed Danzo and confronted him. It wasn't a good sound. He wanted to shut this over confident little prick up immediately. But Toneri continued to laugh for a few more seconds until he began to calm down. Naruto was not amused. "I don't think I'll be doing that. I need you out of the picture Uzumaki, and my friend needs that Priestess out of the picture as well." He snickered.

"You mean Mōryō!" Shion shouted out, as she landed on the roof with Sakura and the others. Naruto and Kakashi looked back in shock. Toneri simply raised an eyebrow at their arrival. "Shion! I told you not to come." He said, looking back at her. She immediately ran to his side and looked up at him with her pale lavender eyes, "I can't let you do this alone Naruto." She said, giving him a look that reminded him of his mother we he had first met her. He slightly backed off.

"I tried to stop her." Sakura called out. The others nodded in agreement. But Shion was a very stubborn girl when it came to a certain blonde. She was also incredibly head strong, "What do you want to accomplish from doing this! All these death! Innocent people killed!" She called out to Toneri. The man smirked at her, while Naruto put an arm out protectively. Shion smiled slightly at this. Toneri took a step towards her, causing Naruto to tense up. The man narrowed his eyes, "Innocent? My people have watched you wage war for centuries! Destroying this world one piece at a time! But all that will change when we get to Kaguya."

"Do you plan to unseal her!" Kakashi shouted out, eyes widening. Nothing good could come from this. Toneri and Mōryō were nothing but fanatics trying to bring about the end times again. The Otsutsuki snickered again, "Correct. We will unseal her and help her continue her master plan!" Naruto clenched his fist. He would not fight that women again. It was a do or dir situation. He needed to stop this man before this happened, "What would that plan be!" Shion shouted out, just as a black mist formed besides Toneri, "You have talked enough boy." A voice said, coming from the mist.

"Mōryō!" Shion yelled, as the mist took shape into the black figure again. Naruto looked at the figure with angry. This self proclaimed demon was nothing more then a pawn for Kaguya as well? Just like Black Zestu. In fact he looked just like him, except with red eyes, that sometimes changed shapes when he displayed different emotions. Mōryō put his hand on Toneri's shoulder, "I already have the trap layed for them. You did well getting their attention Toneri." He said, immediately making unknown handsigns.

"Trap?" Naruto asked, until his eyes widen in realization. He turned his head to Shion and tried to reach her, just as a white circle appeared under both of them. Naruto wrapped both his arms around her, as they were incased in the area of the circle by a translucent barrier. Naruto didn't let go of Shion, as the gravity seemed to increase almost ten-fold, "Ahhhhhhhh!" They both screamed out, falling onto the ground, being crushed, "Naruto! Shion!" Sakura screamed out, as everyone began to rush Toneri and Mōryō. Kaguya's vanguard put up his hand, and everyone immediately crashed into an invisible barrier. They were all pushed back, as Naruto began to get up from the ground, but was pushed back to the ground. It was just like his fight with Kaguya. This wasn't going to be good.

Toneri slowly approached the two with a demonic smile, as Mōryō followed close behind, "We knew we'd never be able to kill you, and you would never let us touch the Priestess. So we decided on something else." Toneri smiled, as Mōryō nodded in agreement.

Back on the outside of the barrier everyone immediately got up, staring at them inside. Sakura rushed the barrier and punched with as much strength as she could. No effect was made. She turned her head to their squad leader, "Shikamaru we have to do something!"

"I don't know what we can do." Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto and Shion in pain. The Uzumaki could last awhile under 10gs but not Shion. Hell he didn't even know if her chakra system could hold up even for a minute. Naruto still tried to get up, but it wasn't happening. He couldn't even form any chakra. Nothing wanted to move in his body, the Uzumaki looked over to Shion, who was laying next to him. She was breathing heavily, trying to get up as well. He had to give it to her. She wasn't giving up.

Toneri bent down next to them, "When we find her. We'll come after you and the Priestess. She'll need both of your chakra's to finish her plan. Then this world will live in peace." He said, as Mōryō's turned to mist again and entered Toneri's body. Everyone outside of the barrier stood in shock as they watched Toneri's green chakra cloak turn to white. He took in a deep breath before speaking to the two again, "Enjoy your new home Naruto and Shion." He said in a demonic like voice.

"S-Screw you." Shion said, struggling to look up at him.

Toneri smiled, "Now." He began, motioning his hands, forming even more signs. This almost immediately caused the pure white floor underneath Naruto and Shion to increase in brightness, "Fall Shinobi." He continued, snapping his fingers. The floor underneath the two opened up and they fell through.

Shion grasped Naruto's hand as their vision was filled in darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Done with chapter one! Yeah! Thank you for everyone who's going to read the rewrite. All of you helped convince me to write this, so yeah!**

 **Next chapter is when they land in the AOT universe. So prepare. But everything will mostly be the same. I just introduced a new antagonist and had Toneri appear at the very beginning. But one really big factor will be Shion. She has a massive amount of backstory that she won't even know about. She isn't just a Priestess from the land of Ogres anymore.**

 **Also when it comes to Toneri, as you can all see I increased his power by alot and it'll improve even more throughout the story. He could've been so much more powerful in the Naruto: The Last, but he wasn't. So I amped him up.**

 **Also unanswered questions like why Kakashi still has the Sharingans and why Toneri has the Tenseigan already will of course be answered throughout the story.**

 **There we go. If I forgot to cover anything, just pm and I'll most likely give you an answer. Remember to review it really helps ^-^**

 **Author question: I'm thinking just Shion and Mikasa? What do you guys think?**


	2. A New World

A/N: Not much to talk about for chapter 2, just so hyped for writing this again. Hope you all enjoy it.

Now without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Attack on Titan franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.  
_

"Naruto!" Shion shouted out, as they continued to fall through the black Abyss. She hugged the blonde tightly, not wanting to loosen up a bit, in fear she'd lose her grip and be alone in the darkness. Naruto held her tightly, as the light from above faded away and a new light appeared below them. This must've been the place Toneri was sending them, Naruto clenched his teeth. The gravity was still so intense that he wouldn't be able to push them back up, there was nothing he could do. Shion and himself soon fell into the approaching light.

But before everything could come into focus, Naruto was suddenly and unexpected barraged with a mess of images as he fell with the Priestess. First there was a massive wall standing behind what looked like humans standing below it. He could also see Kurama standing with the them, they all tensed up. Getting ready to fight some unknown enemy. Then an image of a woman appeared. Naruto couldn't see her face, it was covered by a dark shadow, but he could tell she had a smile on her face. He looked down and his eyes widen at what she was holding. In the unknown women's arms were two new born babies. Both of the babies had three whisker marks on each of their cheeks. Naruto's eyes widen even further.

He was about to say something, but all the images instantly disappeared and he was again in the bright white light, with Shion holding onto him. He gripped her tigher, as the white began to focus into something else.

They were both instantly met with a gust of cold air and a bright blue sky. Naruto looked above at the portal to see it close behind them. He cursed to himself, then looked below at the approaching ground, "Shion hang on!" He shouted out, activating his Kurama cloak, the Priestess kept her eyes closed the entire time. His chakra began to surround her, as they neared the vast grassy field below, basically giving her a protective bubble from the coming impact. The orange chakra around the two gave them a crimson fireball effect, as they tumbled to the ground. Naruto made sure to put as much chakra around her, not wanting her to get injured at all. He then turned in midair, so his back was facing the around and Shion was on his chest. She still kept her eyes closed. Naruto closed his eyes as well, otherwise he would've noticed the many horses in the field below them. _

Wall Maria Territory

"Up there!" A man cried out, pointing up to the small crimson fireball like object falling from the sky down to the field infront of them. Everyone else on the horses in the immediate area looked up to see the same thing. It fell at high speed, aiming for the area right in front of them. Most of the men and women on the horses were scared, or intrigued. They had no idea what this was. It was going far too slow to be a meteorite that occasionally fell from space, "You see it to? Thought I was just imaging things." Another man said as he moved his horse near the first man in their formation at the edge of the field. Both of these men belonged to humanities best and brightest. The only ones brave enough to face the most dangerous threat to their existence. The one's that gave humans an once of hope. The Scouting Legion.

The first man to speak was known as Gurther and the second was a career scout named Oluo. Both were currently on the Scouting Legions 55th expedition outside of the walls, and were exploring the recently lost territory of man, "Do you think we should move out of the way?" A women asked, moving up between the two on her horse. Both men looked back to her and instantly recognized the women. It was their squadmate Petra.

"We should be fine." Another man said walking towards them with a bored expression. He patted Petra's horse and looked up as the objects neared them. Even with his sharp eyes, he couldn't tell what it was, but he did hope it didn't attract any unwanted attention. This man was non other then Captain Levi. Considered one of humanities strongest warrior. Legendary in combat and severely intelligent. He stared blankly up at the flames. Something seemed weird.

Suddenly without warning the small fireball changed course, soaring right past the scouts, and crashing just below the horizon behind them. A small explosion was heard a second later, and a gust of wind blew past the scouts. It wasn't a very loud explosion, but it still could attract some attention from those unwanted guests, "Everyone alright?" Gurther asked, as he tried to balance on his horse. The Scouts around him gave him a nod, as they stared off at the horizon. Everyone was wondering the same thing, 'Just what in the hell was that?'

"We should probably go and take a look?" Petra asked, as she moved her horse forward towards the now smoking horizon. The other scouts looked at each other and then too Levi, "It's the Captains call." Eld said. Everyone in turn then looked over to Levi, who was still scanning the horizon. He was deep in thought for a moment while all his squad patiently waited for his decision. Their commanding officer would want to know of this immediately, but that meant putting his group at risk of attack.

Finally after another moment Levi made up his mind, "Everyone move out towards the impact area, but be aware of unwanted visitors. That thing could've attracted them." He said, starting to move his horse towards the horizon. The other's quickly acknowledged his command, and followed him suit towards the smoking impact creator. They were all extremely nervous and excited. But none of them even realized that their discovery would soon change the fate of mankind forever.

The blonde's eye's quickly fluttered awake, he slowly lifted his head up to get a good look at his surroundings. He was in a small and shallow impact crater. The blonde couldn't see much else, on account of someone laying ontop of his body, "S-Shion?" He whispered out, remembering how they had suddenly impacted into the ground without warning. He knew he was fine, but the blonde was still worried for the Priestess.

"I'm here Naruto." Shion said, slowly lifting her head up, now laying on his chest. She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Naruto in response rubbed her head, and looked her in the eyes, "That's a relief." He finally said, as they both got up from the small crater they had made. Naruto was the first to walk up onto the grassy plain that awaited them. Shion followed him, and took in her surroundings. All around them were nothing but tall grasses, and a few scattered trees. No sign of civilization anywhere near them. Shion gripped Naruto's arm, "We need to get out of here." She said, trying to see anything else. Naruto put his hand over hers, scanning the area. This place looked completely devoid of life.

Naruto suddenly bent down, offering Shion his back, "Don't stress yourself. You've been through alot today. Climb on." He said with a smile. In turn she blushed, and climbed onto his back, then she realized something. He was so calm about the entire situation. Years ago he would've been freaking out about the entire thing. Running around and screaming about it, "You're taking this surprisingly well." She finally said, resting her chin on his shoulder, as he began to move slowly through the grass.

Naruto still looked around, scanning the area, "Yeah. I have to keep my cool. Once we figure out where we are, then I'll worry about what we'll do about Toneri." He continued to walk through the grass, as Shion buried her head into his shoulder, feeling tired. Something sudden emerged over the horizon, Naruto could sense them the moment, he recovered from the fall, but not detecting any Ill intent he let them come closer. Besides there really wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. Kurama suddenly mad a grunting noise inside of the blonde, indicating for him to stay alert. There were about five chakra signatures on their way to his location. Not wanting to walk any longer, Naruto stood on alert to handle the problem just incase he was sensing them wrong, or getting the wrong type of signature.

Naruto waited, as he saw five horses with people wearing strange uniforms come towards them. Shion gripped the blondes jacket as the people surrounded both of them, circling them on their horses, "Didn't expect this." Oluo said looking down at Naruto and Shion, "Is that a man and women?" A girl asked, not believing her eyes. No would could've survived a fall that? As well as the intense flames that surrounded them as they fell. This wasn't even possible, "I believe so." Another man said. Naruto just waited patiently for them to finish.

Finally a man with straight black hair styled in an undercut moved up to the two on his horse. He stared at them with his narrow and intimidating grey eyes, "Who are you?" He asked, stepping off of his horse and walking up to the two. Naruto looked down, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from Konoha." The man furrowed his brow, hearing the name of Naruto's home. He had never heard of that place before. Maybe a place up north? Levi had never been up there before.

Shion then looked down at the man as well, "And I'm Shion. Priestess from the land of demons. Do you have any idea where we are?" She asked, hopping off of Naruto's back, and standing next to him. Okay Levi was sure he had never even remotely heard of a place called the Land of Demons. These people were either crazy, or originated from someplace outside of the walls. Which would've been certainly impossible. But it might help explain why they fell from the sky. Erwin and Hange was going to go nuts about this. Levi narrowed his eyes, "I've never heard of a place called Konoha, or the Land of Demons." He said, crossing his arms.

Naruto began to speak, "It's our-"

"Captain!" Petra suddenly shouted out, pointing up towards the sky, "What is it?" He asked, turning his head to the bright blue sky which was now filled with multiple signal flare trails. Levi saw five red flares directly infront of them and one yellow to their right which signaled the mission was over, "Smoke. That's the return signal." Petra added, "With Titans directly infront of us."

Levi sighed and walked back to his horse, "Damn. Alright you two, you're coming with us." He said, jumping onto his horse.

"What? Where?" Naruto asked, not wanting to follow these people without some kind of knowledge as to where they were going. Levi didn't answer, as he looked at the red flares, and approaching scouts from that direction. Petra gladly filled in for him to answer the blondes question, "Back to Wall Rose. Our commanding officer would like to speak with you. I think he'll like to know why you both were falling from the sky, and how you survived that fall." She said, looking down at them from her horse.

Shion and Naruto smiled at her, just as galloping was heard from the direction that the short man was standing, "Captain! They're coming!" A scout shouted out riding his horse up to the group. Two other scouts followed him, as large shadows were seen walking over the horizon towards them, "Dammit." Levi cursed, turning back to Naruto and Shion, "Can you ride a horse?" He added.

"What? What's coming?" Naruto asked, not noticing the shadows. He couldn't sense them. Little did he know, even if he did notice them they had no life force at all for him to detect. Levi pointed out into the distance at the lumbering shadows. All the other scouts not apart of his squad moved away, but they all stayed put as Levi groaned, "Titans." Just as he said that the first one came fully visible. An absolutely horried, giant creature. It slowly walked towards them with a sinister and sadistic smile. Shion backed away in fear into Naruto, the blonde for some reason instinctively held her, as he stared as well. Just what in the hell was this thing?

Suddenly over the horizon to their left, five more of these creatures appeared, sprinting towards them, with bloodthirsty smiles, "More on the left!" Petra shouted out, as the beasts increased their speed headed towards the group, "We have to leave now." Levi said, motioning for one of them to get on the back of his horse. But Naruto being Naruto he had another idea, he lowered his back offering it to Shion, he was sure he could run alot faster then their horses, "Shion hop on."

The Priestess nodded, "Right." She said, getting onto his back as they stood up. Naruto looked behind his back and past Shion. The creatures behind them were about 200 meters away, and the ones to their left were about 350 meters away. The blonde needed to hurry. Levi sat their on his horse looking down at them like they were mad, "You really don't expect to sprint faster then one of these things."

Naruto smirked, "Watch me." He said, taking off in the opposite direction of the creatures now know as titans. Levi, Petra and the rest stood there for a moment in shock, until a roar from one of the titans snapped them out of it and they began to speed away with their horses towards Naruto. But these titans were fast and they were almost behind the group in an instant, "These are some fast ones!" Petra said, looking back at the approaching Titans. Levi looked down for a moment and unshealted his blades, "I'm going." He said, looking up and staring back at the now horde of mindless titans.

Petra rod up to the side of him, "Captain even for you that's a bit much." She said, also looking back at the beasts, that craved to rip them apart, limb by limb. She shuttered at the thought of being eaten by one of these things, but with the Captain here, she knew that would never happen to her. Levi just sighed at her words, getting ready to jump, "Just another day on the job."

But just before he was about to spring off a circular yellow like spinning disc, shot past the scouts, heading straight for the titans, "What the hell?" Levi asked staring at the object. The disc hugged the ground, until it neared the titan and it shot up into the air smashing straight into the creatures neck, slicing right through it. Effectively killing it. The disc continued on and exploded inside another titan, tearing it to pieces. The explosion was so large that it vaporized two titans on each side of it. All the scouts looked back in awe to see who or what launched that powerful attack. Their eyes widen when they saw an exact copy of Naruto, sprinting towards them while the other one ran away with Shion, "There's two of them!" Gurther shouted with surprise, as the copy of the blonde shot past them, towards the titans.

"What's that stupid guy doing!" Oluo asked, looking back at the blonde as he approached one of the remaining titans. There were six left in total, coming straight at Naruto now, wanting to make a quick meal out of him. But Naruto wasn't having it. As one of the titans reached down for him, he spun over it's hand and ran up its entire arm length, "He's fast." Petra said, as all the titans stopped chasing after them and focused on the blonde. Their horses slowed, watching the blonde with awe.

Naruto slammed his fist directly into the cheek of the titan, sending it flying back. He jumped out of the way, just as another giant hand swiped at him. The hand missed and hit the titan Naruto had punched, taking it's head clean off. Naruto flipped in the air, looking down at the other titan narrowing his eyes as a yellow orb of chakra appeared in his hand. The scouts stared in awe still. Naruto put the orb of chakra infront him, as he slammed into the top of the titans head, "Rasengan!" He shouted, crashing and grinding the titans head, until it fell lifeless on the ground. With two titans already down, Naruto moved to the last four, which charged at him, "Holy shit. Just what in the hell is this guy?" Gurther asked as they stopped their horses completely. The real Naruto stood next to them, with Shion who watched in amazement. Naruto had gotten so powerful, and this was just one of his clones. Infact Naruto had made many other clones, which guarded the parameter. Not wanting anymore of these things to surprise them. But he had to admit his clone was showing off a bit, as they fought. Was he trying to impress these people or maybe Shion? He looked down at the Priestess, then immediately turned away with a blush. But as he turned away, he noticed the one titan his clone hit in the head with his Rasengan, begin to get up. Steam coming off of it. It was regenerating. He was about to say something to his clone, but the girl known as Petra stepped in, "Strike it at the nap of the neck so kill it! If not it'll just regenerate it's body!" She shouted to him. A moment later his gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks!"

The real Naruto smirked, and took something out of his pocket. A small scroll, but in reality this was a storage scroll. It held many things, the blonde had twenty more like it. All filled with uniforms and different types of equipment. Weapons, medicine, tools, food. Everything a Shinobi needed. He hadn't really used scrolls all that much before the war, but now he used them like crazy. Mainly because Ten-Ten got him those miniature scrolls for his birthday. They could hold an almost infinite amount of things, but they were about as big as his thumb. Naruto made some handsigns over the tiny scroll and a second later a long chakra blade popped out. It resembled a katana. Naruto gripped the handle in his hand and then chucked it to his clone.

The clone caught it with ease, just as he jumped onto another titan and focused his chakra into the blade. Soon the indentations on the blade filled with orange like chakra. The blade cut through the titans skin like a hot knife through butter, and in seconds the titan fell over dead. He jumped off the now dead titan and moved over to the one that was getting back up. The clone narrowed his eyes, and slashed it's neck, passing it like a lightning strike. That titan too fell over dead. The Uzumaki repeated this a couple more times, until all the titans were dead and disintegrating on the ground. His clone steamed with Titan blood, as he walked back over to them, tossing the chakra blade to Naruto before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Everyone stood in shock, watching what had just been done. What would've taken ten scouts to do, was accomplished by one man in under a minute. Just who in the world were these people. Shion stood in amazement as well. A warm feeling bubbled inside her, watching the real version walk back over to her and scoop her into his arms. He was truly one of a kind, "I know all of you have questions, but let's get somewhere safe first." He said to all of them. They all nodded back, and they were off again, back too Wall Rose.  
_

Wall Rose, Trost District

The crowds of people gave both Naruto and Shion strange stares as they past into the gates. They were some of the last to make it inside, so people definitely noticed the two. Levi's squad rod next to them, keeping on guard just in case. Shion stuck to Naruto like glue as she was stared at by many of the men. To them, she was like an exotic animal. It didn't help that she was still in her priestess robes and crown. She looked like royalty from someplace far inside wall Sina. No wonder they stared. But the same could be said for Naruto as well, girls of all kinds were looking at him, as if he was a truly unique thing. His bright blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and his-. Shion quickly shook her head, getting the lewd thoughts away, "Man they really love staring at you." Naruto said, trying to ignore the many stares from the girls, as they walked through the town with the scouts, "Uh-huh." She nodded, looking away from the men's eyes.

Suddenly Naruto gently grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. She looked up to the Uzumaki with shock, "Here. Something to tell them to back off. Don't want you to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes on you." He whispered, looking around at all the men who saw the action and quickly looked away. Shion was no longer feeling uncomfortable, but now she was feeling nervous, having Naruto so close to her. She hadn't felt like this when they first arrive, but that must've been because of the spur of the moment and the shock. Now with some time to think. She felt nervous next to him, butterflies in her stomach, and a blush on her face, as he basically held her.

Levi who sat on his horse to the right of the them sighed. It was going to be one of those situation wasn't it? "You two are so strange." He finally said, looking forward. For the rest of the time they moved in silence walking through the town of Trost, and out to the countryside of Wall Rose. Toward the Scouting Legions Headquarters.

In no time they had made it back to the headquarters. Naruto and Shion were quickly moved to an empty room, with only a desk and some chairs. Levi leaned against the wall in the corner, closing his eyes. Naruto and Shion sat in awkwardness in some of the chairs, not knowing what to say. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the door in the room opened and in stepped in two people. One a tall blonde haired man, with a calm and collect expression on his face. The other was a women with brown hair that was tied back into a pony-tail. She wore glasses and the same strange jacket as everyone else.

The blonde haired man didn't say a word as he looked at Naruto and Shion. It was like he was examining the two. After another moment he sat down on the other side of the desk. The brown haired women stood beside him, and Levi remained leaning against the wall, "So." The blonde haired man began. "I got most of the information about you two from the Captain, I'm Commander Erwin of the Scouting Legion. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You are?" He asked, already knowing their names, but testing to see if they were honest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from Konoha." The blonde said, staring Erwin dead in the eye. The Commander scanned his eyes for any source of dishonesty. There wasn't any trance of it. Content now Erwin turned his head to the women, who gave him the same stare as Naruto, "And I'm Shion. Priestess from the land of Demons." She announced, narrowing her eyes, she had seen Erwin scan Naruto's face for anything irregular. She wasn't about to put any doubt in his eyes either. Again the Scout Commander stared, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He was surprised by her reaction, she must've saw him study the blondes face. The Commander quickly looked back to Naruto, context also with Shion, she wasn't a damsel in distress, which was good.

Erwin breathe in, "I understand you two fell from the sky and that Naruto here possesses the power to annihilate a multiple number of titans?" He asked, looking between both of them now. Naruto nodded to him, "That is correct."

Erwin leaned in, "And how did you do that? It would be vital for us to understand how you eliminated such a number of titan by yourself without 3D maneuver gear?" He asked. The women behind him nodded, as well. Wanting to hear what he was going to say.

Naruto remained silent for a moment thinking. Thinking about if he should tell them all the information. If I would really be safe to do all this. He didn't wanted to endangered Shion, but from what he could tell these people had no ill intentions, so he decided that he wouldn't hold anything important from them, "I used chakra." He said, leaning back in his chair. Shion looked over to him, with slight concern.

This caught the three scouts attention completely. Levi moved his head slightly, wanting to hear. The women smirked, pushing up her glasses, "And what would that be Naruto?" Erwin asked.

Naruto sighed, sitting back up, "Let me explain, but you have to promise not to ask any questions until I'm done. Understood?" Naruto asked looking across the table at Erwin. The Commander nodded, then looked to the brown haired women, and then to Levi for their confirmation. Both nodded to him, and then he turned back to Naruto, with a waiting gaze.

Naruto took a deep breath in, before beginning his story.  
_

1 hour later

After much talking Naruto finally finished the tale of how they ended up here, and the knowledge about chakra. Shion helped fill in some holes that the blonde missed during his explanation, "And that's how we ended up here." The blonde said, leaning against the chair looking at the three scouts. They all showed no proof of visible shock, but in reality their heads were spinning. They couldn't believe that a world free of Titans existed, and where humans were so powerful.

Erwin finally spoke up after sometime, "I see. So these men Toneri, and Mōryō, they will come for you two eventually?" He asked, just wanting confirmation on this. The titans were hellish enough, but others beings with the kind of power Naruto. Humanity couldn't survive this without aid. From what the Uzumaki said, they already knew where they sent them, even if he could get the two to leave. Toneri, and Mōryō would surely just come and lay waste to what remained of humanity. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"That's correct." Naruto said with a nod, looking over to Shion, who gave the blonde worried eyes in return. She hoped they believed them, otherwise they might get thrown out of the walls and Naruto would have to face those titans in masses. She wasn't a fighter herself, so Naruto would have to do most of the work in fighting those things. This frustrated her the most, she would have to talk with Naruto about being trained by him, even though her mom was against her going down the path of the Shinobi. Mainly because of the immense power she had, but with Naruto teaching her maybe it would work out, "So you believe us?" She suddenly asked, looking over to Erwin, knowing that Naruto had talked enough for now.

Erwin nodded, "It is plausible, and from what Levi told me I believe you. But I do have a question for you Naruto." He said leaning in and staring at the blonde Shinobi.

Naruto gave him a quick nod to go ahead with his question. Erwin gladly did, "When it comes to chakra you told us that everyone has these coils, that produce it. They just need to be activated correct?" Erwin asked.

"Yes. From what I can feel, all of you have dormant coils in your body. They produce just enough chakra too keep your body alive. Which is strange, this could only mean that at one point your people used to mold chakra heavily like mine." He said, imagining that these people were once Shinobi like himself.

"Much was lost in the fall." Levi said, looking out a window. The brown haired women gave him a nod in agreement.

"Why are you asking this?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Erwin gave Naruto a blank expression. He was about to open a can of worms that would either benefit humanity greatly or get him remove from the Scouting Legion, "Is there an age limit?" He finally asked, still giving him the same blank expression, as before. Naruto quickly nodded, and put on a thinking pose, "If I remember right you have to be younger then 17 to have them activated. Otherwise they wouldn't be of that much use." Naruto explained to the man.

Erwin lowered his eyes, deep in thought hearing Naruto's response. But after a good five minutes of silence he finally spoke, "Naruto? Shion?" They both gave him their full attention as he began to speak his mind, "How about I offer you a deal? We'll help you with your problem if you help us with ours. Teach the newest class of trainees in our military how to wield chakra, and help us defeat the titans. We're being pushed back steadily. Mankind cannot live free here like they can in your world. Instead we live inside these walls, in fear of these creatures. But with your help we can take back Wall Maria and then the rest of our world. In return we'll help you when Toneri and Mōryō arrive. You'll have our armies and the trainees to aid you." Erwin explain to the blonde, he had a lot riding on his response. The future of mankind would rely on both of their responses.

Both Naruto and Shion lowered their heads and thought for a minute. They really didn't have much of a choice. There really wasn't anyway home for them either. Also being in these walls sounded much better then fighting off titans left and right on the outside. Both of them really weren't the best of teachers, but they'd try. Besides both of them really didn't know what Toneri and Mōryō would arrive with besides Kaguya. They could arrive with a massive army of sorts, like the one that hit Konoha hard.

Finally as if on some sort of mental signal, they both looked at each other with a nod. Shion then began to speak for them, "We'll do it. When do we start?"

Erwin hid a smirk, "Tomorrow, Be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight. I'll inform the officials in charge at the boot camp about it tonight. It doesn't matter if they believe me or not, they'll see. Now Hange show them to one of our spare rooms." Erwin ordered, with a grin of relief. His gamble had payed off, maybe now humanity could make some progress in taking back their world.

The brown haired women now know as Hange nodded to him with a devilish smirk, "Hehe. Yes sir, follow me." She motioned to the two. Both of them quickly got up from their seats and followed the women out of the room. But as they stepped out of the door, they were immideitly barraged with questions from her, as the doors closed. Now only leaving Erwin and Levi alone, "Do you really think the top brass is going to let you do this?" Levi asked his commander, stretching his legs, "You're basically trying to start a new division in our military." He added.

Erwin nodded to him, "They don't have a choice. This gift can save us all. After I talked with the officers in charge of the recruits, I'll be leaving for the interior. I'm heading straight for Mitras." He looking out the window, as Levi got up and walked to the door. "I hope you're right, and Erwin." He began, looking back from the doorway.

"What is it?" Erwin asked, not even bothering to look back.

"We're getting into some pretty risky waters. Hope you can guide us through. No one else could." He said opening the door and walking out. Erwin smirked. _

A/N: Chapter two is all done! Yosh! Remember to review helps me alot.

Author question: Shall I keep most of the relationships from the old version? 


	3. The Trainees

A/N: Eh I really don't have much to talk about this time. Enjoy this chapter.

Now without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Attack on Titan franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.  
_

Wall Rose, Military Training Camp

Saying he was nervous was a gross understatement. Naruto was almost terrified at the situation he was in, all of it had happened so fast. But one thing was certain he would be introducing himself to his soon to be new students today. No matter who they were. He really wished Shion came with him, but she decided to stay and organize the cabin they were provided. 'Man she gets the easy job.' He grumbled to himself as he stood anxiously in the military line-up in the training camp.

He looked around, and examined all the cadets. They all looked like they came from various places, he could tell there was also a class difference in some. Poor, and rich. Some of the kids seemed like they had a chip on their shoulder, or seemed snobbish. But that wouldn't matter when they started their training. They would all go through the gruelling exercises, and dangerous tests that he knew to give them. Lucky for him that Shion and himself worked on a beginning course last night. But he also had a few clones thinking up more ideas as well. He certainly had his work cut out for him though.

He kept scanning the crowd until his eyes landed on one of the recruits. A black haired girl, like the one from the visions that bombarded his mind, when they entered this world. He couldn't tell from being so far away but she looked alot like an Uchiha. The resemblance was there. He stared at her for a bit longer. But then his mind began to drift elsewhere.

He was worried about his home. He had left it to the mercy of Toneri and Mōryō. Was there even a home left? Was Konoha gone? He didn't want to believe it, he wasn't going to believe it. All his friends and loved ones were still okay, he just knew it.

But now he had to come back to reality. From what Erwin told him earlier in the morning, he could only train 8 trainees in the way of the shinobi. He said possibly more, but he needed to get full confirmation from the Capital first. Naruto hated politics so much. He continued to stare at the trainees, and watch as the lead trainer yelled at one girl, who was biting down on a potato, "This is going to be a different experience…great." Naruto thought to himself.

The drill instructor continued to yell at different kids for the next ten minutes. Finally when he had finished, the man walked over to Naruto, and stood next to him. "Attention everyone I would like you to meet a very special Instructor!" He gestured to Naruto, "He'll be taking eight of you out of this class to learn a new kind of fighting style. Don't take this lightly either, this training will make you humanity's strongest!" He announced.

Kids gasped in the line up, and immediately looked to the blonde. Two word's had immediately caught the kid's ears. Humanity's strongest. Erwin had given him the quick run down on what had happened to mankind in this world. Humanity had been on the backfoot for years, and these kids were itching for some payback. Most of these kids(From what Erwin told him) had once lived in the Wall Maria Territory. Which has been hit and conquered by the titans, these kids were no strangers to violence or gore. Watching their family and loved ones be devoured by this threat. It did anger him abit, but right now he needed to focus training these kids, if you could even call them kids anymore they were practically adults almost.

So shaking off his thoughts for the moment the blonde stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hello everyone my name's Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I will be picking eight of you as you already know to train with me for the next two years. Please give me a moment to prepare myself to find who these eight will be." Naruto explained to the group. This caused all the trainees to eager look around at one, and other to see who would be chosen.  
_

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa shifted a little bit in her boots as she stood, and stared at the man before them in curiosity. She felt like she had seen this person before, but she would've certainly remembered his bright blonde hair. But still she didn't know anything about this man. All she did know was that if the power that he spoke of could help her protect Eren she had to sign up immediately.

Suddenly she locked eyes with the blonde haired man. This was the second time she caught him looking at her. But she didn't feel discomfort by it, on the contrary she smiled slightly, but again she couldn't explain why. Then what looked like an orange eye shadow appered around his eyes and he made an odd motion with both of his hand. As he did this an orange like energy seemed to flow from his body. A majority of the trainees stepped back, as well as some of the instructors. They had no idea what was happening. But a few of the recruits stared in awe watching the blonde, including Mikasa. She could feel the strange amount of energy coming from him, but she had no idea what it was. Then put of nowhere he seemed to release his hands, and a orange pulse appered from his body. Sweeping over all the recruits.

Mikasa suddenly felt a small burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widen, as she gripped her abdomen. The sensation then began to spread across her entire body. Mikasa began to lose her balance and fall. The girl was out cold before she even hit the ground. _

Instructors and trainees alike were shocked to see eight different recruits immediately fall over onto the ground unconscious. Naruto exhaled, as the orange pigment disappeared from his eyes. There was no turning back now. He was going to train these people how to fight and win against the threat known as the Titans. But the ever looming threat of the enemies from his world, still hung over his head. He would also train these people how to fight someone like Toneri and Mōryō. As well as find out more about the black haired girl, that he has saw in his vision.

Once he was done thinking to himself, Naruto walked back over to the lead instructor. "Can you please bring the recruits to the cabin at the edges of the camp?" Naruto asked Shadis. "Of course Naruto." The man said with a blank expression, but behind his eyes the man was confused and curious about Naruto. He had only gotten the orders this morning from Erwin to let eight trainees be taken out of the class. It would certainly be something to see how those recruits ended up in two years.

Naruto nodded to Shadis and walked away from everyone, as the eight hopeful shinobi were hauled away from the rest of the class. All of the remaining recruits stared at Naruto and their unconscious trainees, some wishing they were picked as well. One in particular clenched his fist tightly, mad that he wasn't picked like his friends just were "Dammit." Eren said to himself. Why didn't he get picked? He had enough heart for this special type of training.

Not many noticed the boys frustration, besides two others. Reiner looked slightly over to Bertolt with a curt nod. Eren didn't even know what he or his friends were about to get in too.

Naruto walked along the dirt path towards his new home. Which was a large wooden cabin at the edge of a lake, "I can't believe it's that girl. The same one from the vision I had when we got sent here." Naruto said out loud, as he passed a small stream, flanked by dense woods. The Uzumaki decided to take a small break. He leaned against one of the trees and stared off into the stream, "Better believe it kid." Kurama suddenly grumbled in the back of the blonde's head.

"Oh so now you start to talk? Have a fun nap?" Naruto asked the "mighty" fox.

"Yes it was quite refreshing." Kurama said with a yawn. Naruto grumbled at the fox. That Tailed beast had to be the laziest out of all of them. "So do any of them show interest to you?" The Jinchūriki asked.

The Kyuubi was silent for a second, as he thought for a moment. "The Uchiha looking one shows some interest. And I know you think so too." Kurama told the blonde, "Yeah she does. It's weird you know? I had that vision about her and this place." Naruto informed the 9-tails. "Hmmm interesting. I'll be looking into the recruits more, as you train them. Just don't get any funny idea's kid." The Kyuubi said with a snicker, as Naruto began to walk again.

"What do you mean?" Questioned the blond. He never knew what the fox meant half the time.

"HAHA NOTHING KID. TALK TO YOU LATER." Kurama yelled out, as he severed the link.

"Stupid fox." Naruto said to himself, as he walked along the path towards his cabin, "Ahhh anyway better get back to the cabin before Shion has my head for not being there if any of them wake up early." The blond said to himself, as he put his arms behind his neck. Imagining a very furious Shion, which made him laugh. She wasn't very good with meeting new people, he remembered that from the first time he had met her. _

Shion stood annoyed, waiting on the deck of the cabin, as the setting sun shined against her face. She had already finished cleaning hours ago, and the trainees that Naruto had sought out had already arrived. They were already sleeping in their individual rooms. Shion now had nothing to do, "He's late..." she said aloud, looking out towards the vast lake below them. "Talking about me?" Naruto suddenly asked, appearing behind her on the deck.

"Wahhh!" She cried out, jumping at his sudden arrival. Naruto chuckled and moved closer, as she turned to him. Her facial expression showed embarrassment with a mix of anger, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You jerk." Shion replied, looking away from him playfully.

Naruto smiled and leaned against one of the posts on the deck, "So did they bring the trainees yet?" He asked, still smiling. The priestess nodded, looking back towards him, as she recalled looking at all the people Naruto had picked. It was certainly quite the lineup, "They're all still out." She added.

Naruto turned to the sunset, "Alright good. I wouldn't know what I'd say to them right now." He trailed off, staring at the mountains the sunset seemed to kiss at the peak.

"Are you sure about this?" Shion asked, walking up beside him. She leaned against the wood railing, and watched the sunset as well,

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, looking over to her slightly.

Shion sighed, "I'm talking about taking these kids in. The Titans may be a fierce enemy, but Toneri and Mōryō could level all of these walls in an instance. Their military would never stand a chance against them."

"That's why we're here." Naruto said, beginning to walk down to the grassy clearing infront of them. Shion perked up at this, as she watched him. Naruto walked out a few more feet before he put his hands in his pockets, then looked back to her, "I'm not going to abandon these people here. No matter what threat. It's wrong to do. Unlike our world, it isn't about a battle of nations…..it's a battle for survival. Compare their world to ours. They're birds living in a cage, while we're free to soar the skies but we waste it with the wars and stupid politics." He announced. Shion smiled slightly at this, she loved his speeches they were the one thing that could make an entire nation lay down arms, "Don't worry about those two either. When they show up, I'll give them an express ticket straight to hell!" He announced, pumping his fist up into the air.

Shion giggled at this. It reminded her so much of his old self. Naruto then brought his attention back to her, "Then when I fully train you, we'll help man here the best we can. We'll drive these creatures out, and take back this world."

"What about returning home?" Shion asked.

"We both know I don't like leaving something half finished. That's why I was so excited to see you again." He laughed, looking away from her with a slight blush.

On Shion's side an instant blush formed and she turned away, "B-Baka!" She called out a moment later.

"Sorry that was cheesy." He laughed again, turning around. Shion was about to throw another insult at him, as she turned back but that's when noticed the blush on his face. The priestess stopped cold in her tracks, and smiled. He did care about her, maybe even love her. She wouldn't press the issue on it right now. Something else was bothering her that he had said, "Wait train me!"

Naruto looked back, the blush almost completely gone now, "Yeah that's right. I'll be training you along with the first two that wake up in a special form." He said with a big smile.

Shion couldn't believe it. She was going to finally be trained in the way of the Shinobi! Her mother never wanted her to be, but that was a different time. A different place. A different era. This place needed all the help they could get, especially when Toneri and Mōryō arrive her. But she needed to contain her excitement right now. But then Naruto did something unexpected.

The blonde walked up and gave her a heartwarming hug, "I think I'll do some sparring with myself for a bit." He said to her as a blush again formed on her face.

"I-I'll start making some dinner." She stuttered out, unable to look at his face. Naruto rubbed her head and let her go, "Sounds good. Oh and you might want to find something different to wear then your Priestess robes."

Shion began to walk away, but then she stopped, "Oh? You don't like them?" The Priestess asked, shaking her butt slightly.

The blush instantly returned to the blondes face, and he immediately turned away from her, "N-Now I didn't say that." He stuttered. Shion smiled, and continued to walk. No matter how powerful or how mature he had gotten he was still a man. _

Mikasa's eye's suddenly jolted open, and she was immediately on guard. She quickly realized that she was now resting on a bed, and was in a dark room. She looked around, looking for any possible clue of her whereabouts. All that there was to see was a small table by the bed, a dresser in the far corner, a single window, and another room that was most likely a bathroom. She began to get off the bed as the door slowly creeked open.

Her eye's narrowed focusing on the door, as it still slowly moved. A second later a small girl popped her head in, and Mikasa dropped her guard. The girl scanned the room, until she spotted Mikasa, and quietly walked over to her. "You're Mikasa right?" She asked, as she pointed up to her.

Mikasa slowly nodded her head. "I'm Krista pleased to meet you." The girl said, as she stretched her hand out. Mikasa quickly got the message, and shook it. "Should we find out what's going on?" The girl now known as Krista asked the silent Ackerman. Mikasa nodded her head again, as she moved off the bed, and the two walked out of the room.  
_

Shion quietly hummed to herself, as she prepared dinner in the kitchen. One perk about never being able to fight, was that she was able to hone her other skills. Like cooking. She had made many different and unique dishes with all the time she had. But now she decided to keep it simple, even with a pantry full of ingredients, "There. The ramen should almost be done. He'll love it." Shion said aloud, smiling happily to herself.

"Um excuse me?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her.

"Huh?" Shion asked, turning her head only too see two of the girls the soldiers had brought in earlier staring at her. One was a short blonde, while the other was a black haired girl about her size. Shion jumped slightly, she hadn't expected any of them to be awake so quickly, "You're two of the trainees. I didn't expect any of you to wake up this early. Naruto will want to know immediately." She told them, turning to the door.

"Now hold on." The blonde one asked, causing Shion to stop dead in her tracks, "Yes?"

"Who are you?" She asked. Shion blinked for a moment, she hadn't expected this…well not yet. But nevertheless she has to answer her. Standing up straight she answered them, "I'm Shion. A Priestess from the land of Demons. I'm going to be helping Naruto out, with your training. Well the best I can atleast." Both of the girls seemed extremely confused at her words, most likely having no idea what she was talking about.

The blonde was the first one that seemed to shake off her confusion, "W-Well then… I'm Krista and that's Mikasa." She motioned over to the other one now known as Mikasa.

At the mention of her Mikasa seemed to come out of her confusion and bow to Shion. This shocked the Priestess slightly, so far no one here had known the custom of bowing. Meaning Mikasa might be a bit different then anyone else. She would be sure to ask her about it later. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, but you'll want to meet Naruto Uzumaki. He is your main instructor after all." Shion said, turning back to the door.

"Uh. What's that you're making?" Krista asked, pointing to the pots and ingredients in the kitchen.

"Oh that? I'm just making a bit of ramen for dinner, we'll be able to have some in a bit. Now please follow me." She said, gripping the door handle, and heading outside. The two girls immediately followed her.

As Shion walked outside, "Now. Allow me to introduce you to Naruto Uzu-" But she was instantly blinded by a bright orange light. Both Mikasa and Krista were blinded as well, "Rasengan!" A voice screamed out, as the began to disappear and the girls slowly opened their eyes. But when they did their jaws nearly hit the floor.

The blonde man from earlier stood in the middle of the grassy clearing, surrounded by dozen of copies of himself. They all stood around him eagerly waiting to make a move. But the one in the middle didn't move a muscle. Shion, Krista, and Mikasa all watched quietly not wanting to make a sound. But then as if some hidden signal went off, all the copies sprinted at him. The girls couldn't see it, but Naruto smirked. As the first clones approached him from behind the original swung around and buried a kunai straight into one of them. Then grabbed one of the other clones by his face with his free hand. He slapped an explosive tag on the clone and chucked him into an approaching group of copies. The resulting explosion, thinned out the heard to only four remaining clones.

"Alright then. Let's try what we practice earlier!" The original shouted as orange chakra began to form in his left hand. All his clones nodded with eagerness, "Right!" They all yelled, as all of them formed Rasengans in their hands. Mikasa and Krista's eyes widen at the sight. What was this? How could someone even do something like that?

Once all the Rasengans were formed the lead clone chucked his straight at the blonde. The other three followed suit and threw theirs. As the Rasengans approached him, Naruto reached out with his free hand and caught the speeding Rasengan. Using the momentum from the justu, Naruto spun around and threw it right back at his clones. Now he had to worry about the still approaching Rasengans, but he had a plan for that. The justu in his left hand has finished forming and he put it up in defense like a shield against his clones, "RASENSHURIKEN!" He screamed out, as all three Rasengans smashed against the disk shaped justu. The girls gasped thinking that he was just flattened by the powerful attack.

But Naruto held up against the attack with ease, with a single hand. Everyone felt relieved especially Shion, they continued to watch in awe as he reared back his hand, and pushed everything back at his clones. They all widened their eyes in shock as three Rasengans and a Rasenshuriken smashed into all of them, causing them to disappear into clouds of smoke But the attacks didn't disappear they shot past the cloud of smoke and smashed into the trees in the behind them. They barreled through, deep into the forest. A moment later a spark appeared in the distance and a violent explosion erupted in the area.

"Well. I guess I might've over done it right there." The blonde said to himself, as he turned to the cabin only to be met with the gaze of the three girls. But the one with the black hair immediately caught his attention. They locked eyes and the entire world seemed to fade away. Neither of them could stop staring at each other. Naruto absorbed in all of the features of her face and Mikasa did the same. The same question kept bombarding his head 'Why was this girl in his vision?' It just didn't add up. But he still couldn't get his eyes off of her, and she was in the same state. He wondered what was going through her head? But after a few more seconds he snapped out of it, "Oh hey. I'm Naruto Uzumaki you're new teacher." He waved.

The short blonde slowly lifted her hand and pointed towards the forest, "Y-You just leveled a forest with no problem." She stuttered out.

Naruto put on his trademark foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah. Like I said I might've over done it a bit."

"A bit!?" Shion sudden shouted out, but sighed a moment later, and pointed to both of them "Anyway these were the first two to wake up. This is Krista and Mikasa." She said, motioning to each girl.

'Ah so that's her name.' He said to himself mentally as he stared at both of the girls again, "Well then it's nice to meet both of you but there isn't any real use of sitting out here now is there?" He said with a small smile, turning around back towards the cabin.

"Wait now hold on!" The blonde one shouted out, reaching for him. A moment later Naruto turned around and looked at her, "Can you please explain to us what's going on?!" She added, looking at him with a great sense of concern. Naruto then almost slapped himself in the face, he couldn't be acting like this anymore he was their new teacher. They were going to depend on him, just like he had when he trained under Kakashi. The Uzumaki needed to focus on them 100% of the time. No unanswered questions. So he put his hand on the top of Krista's head, "I knew you two would be promising." He said with a smile. Mikasa and Krista both raised their eyebrows. Shion just sighed.

"What do you mean?" Krista asked.

"It's a lot to explain so I'll just give you the short version. I'll give you the long version tomorrow with the rest of the group." Naruto explained to the two, then motioned for everyone to sit on the ground. They all complained and the blonde slowly inhaled. "Ok let's start, what I did to you is that I activated an inner power inside of you that has never been touched. Its called chakra you can do a lot of amazing thing's with it. Like walking up trees, standing on water, creating powerful justu increasing your strength by ten-fold and so much more." Naruto explained to Krista, and Mikasa. Both girl's sat there shocked. Both of them couldn't believe what they had just heard. The girls couldn't believe what power they now possessed.

"So could we take on the titans with ease now with these kind of powers?" Krista asked the older blonde.

"With the proper training…yes" Naruto said, with a stern voice.

"We can, we actually start to learn?" Mikasa asked. She wanted to know when she could use this great power, and protect her friends.

"Tomorrow is your first day, but it'll be a little different for both of you now." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Mikasa asked, looking over at him with a confused expression. Why would it be different for her, and Krista?

"Part of the reason I said you were promising. I told myself that the first two, to wake up I would teach them something called sage mode" Naruto explained to both of them.

"You did?" Shion asked. Naruto nodded to her in return. She had heard about Sage mode before. It gave Naruto an unimaginable amount of strength that he had used to defeat the leader of the Akatsuki during the second battle of Konaha.

"What's that?" Mikasa asked, shifting on the ground slightly.

"It's where you harness all the life energy around you and it heightens all your senses it also increases strength too. You two will be the only ones to learn this. But first I must learn what your natural affinity is in chakra." Naruto said, as he began to dig around in his pockets for something.

"Natural affinity?" Mikasa asked. It sounded like something you would hear in a book.

"Each person who pocceses chakra has a natural affinity, to an element. The elements are fire, wind, lighting, earth, and water." Naruto said to her, as he found the objects he was looking for. Two small pieces of paper that had a strange symbol on it. "Here both of you take these pieces of paper and… Krista?" Naruto asked, looking over at the blonde, noticing that she had been very quiet these past two minutes. Krista was sound asleep on the ground. Naruto was too busy talking with Mikasa he had no idea the small blonde fell asleep.

Shion moved to wake her, but Naruto stopped her. "No I got her." He said with a reassuring smile. Both of the girls were shocked at what they saw next. Naruto moved over to Krista and picked her up bridal style. Shion felt a pang of jealously as she watched him pick up the smaller blonde, but she shook it off.

Mikasa's tried to follow suit but felt weak. She was guessing because of her body adjusting to her new chakra. Mikasa didn't want to say anything to make her look weak. But the tall bonde quickly noticed that the Girl wasn't following her, so her turn back to her with a soft smile. "I can carry you too if you want?"

Mikasa's face turned several shades of dark red "No no….wahhhh!" Before Mikasa knew it she was being given a short piggy back ride by Naruto to the cabin. Shion again sighed, "He's so dense sometimes isn't he?" She asked her self quietly, seeing the blush on Mikasa's face. 'Wait...why was she even asking this? Of course he was! He didn't even know that she was in love with him!' Shion immediately covered her mouth, even though she hadn't actually said those words outloud. A blush similar to that of Mikasa's appeared on her face, as she lowered her head while walking back into the cabin with the others.

"Alright there we go." Naruto said, as he lowered his back for Mikasa to hop off. The blush still remained on her face as she did, "T-Thanks." The Ackerman stuttered.

Naruto smiled back to her then motioned to the small blonde in his arms, "I'm going to take Krista back to her room. I'll be back in a moment." He said, disappearing down the hallway where all the rooms for the trainees were located. This now left Mikasa and Shion alone. Awkwardness soon encroached the area, but the Priestess quickly stopped it from chocking them by asking a question, "He's an interesting person isn't he?"

"What?" Mikasa asked, perking up.

"I'm talking about Naruto." Shion said, walking back over to the kitchen to check on the ramen. Deciding it was done, she began to prepare three bowls for them.

Mikasa leaned against the couch, and stared out one of the windows, "Oh yeah, I guess he is." She said, not wanting to say anything out of line that might upset one of her new teachers. Shion in turn nodded, and walked up to her with a bowl of ramen offering it too her. The black haired girl gladly accepted it and began to eat. But after a few seconds another question arose, "Can he really teach us to fight like him? To take on the titans and bring them down without an issue?"

Shion took her own bowl of ramen and stared up at the ceiling, "If anyone could do it….Naruto can." She said, starting to eat the food.

"You really believe in him that much?" Mikasa asked, eyes widening. Shion winced at the question. The Ackerman had never known anyone else to believe in someone so strongly, besides herself when it came to Eren. Well now it was slowly fading because her adoptive brother was pushing her away.

The Priestess slowly sat down her bowl and stared directly at Mikasa, "Yeah I do, and you'll learn to as well. Believe me when I say the first time I met him he annoyed the hell out of me. But he grew on me, and he showed me what it means to never give up. Even when all the odds are never in your favor. When you're with him, you feel like you can take on the world. But you already knew some of this, didn't you? When you blushed." Shion smirked, just as Mikasa finished the ramen.

Mikasa's face got as red as a tomato from her comment, "I-I um well-" she stuttered, as Naruto walked back out of the hallway, scratching the back of his neck, "She's out cold." He paused, noticing the blush on Mikasa's face, "What're you guys talking about?" He asked, staring at both of the girls, oddly.

"Uh nothing." Mikasa said, looking away for a moment to regain her composure.

"Oh um alright, well while we're here take this." Naruto said, as he handed her a piece of paper. "Now I want you to focus chakra into this. It doesn't have to be a lot just a little bit understand?" Naruto asked the Ackerman. She nodded her head and started to focus as hard as she could feeling something start to move all around her body, and then into the paper. The effects were almost immediate. The paper split into two and fell to the ground.

"Ah wind same as me. That means I'll be helping you primarily with all your moves and justu." He said with a smile, "But you better go get some shut eye now, training begins tomorrow." He added.

"Oh um alright then goodnight Naruto. Goodnight Shion." Mikasa said, with a soft smile. The Priestess gave her a light smirk, while Naruto gave her his trademark smile, as she began to walk down the hallway.

Mikasa made her way to the room that Krista found her in, layed down on the bed and began to drift off to sleep. But for some reason she couldn't get the picture of the blonde out of her head and she didn't know why.

Back outside Naruto stood staring down at Shion holding a piece of chakra paper, "Naruto are you sure about this. We have no idea what affinity I'll possess or if I even have one."

The blonde put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm positive about this, besides you want to stick it to Toneri and Mōryō the next time they show their faces right."

"Yeah you're right." She smiled, as she focus what little chakra she could control into the piece of paper. A moment later the paper, began to shine brightly, as pink lines appeared all over it. "W-What the heck?" Naruto asked aloud, staring down at the paper. Shion was also extremely confused, but what both of them didn't know was that they had just started sometime that neither of them could possibly stop. And it involved the Mikasa more then they could know.

A/N: Boom! Done with the third chapter! Haha!

I am terrible sorry for the late upload, but I was sick with the flu recently and I had no motivation to write at all. But now I'm back and finished with the first three chapters I promised. Oh and also here are the pairings I've come up with so far for the new version of this fic

Naruto, Shion, and Mikasa (This will change later on. Either I'll add more or take one away)

Armin and Mina

Sakura and Jean

There are some others, but I have to get some more feedback from all of you to make it official, which leads us into the author question.

Author question: What other pairings would you like to see in this fanfiction crossover?

Remember is review. It helps me alot.  



	4. Introductions!

**A/N: Meh. I don't have really much to talk about now all I can say is thank you for the continuous support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Attack on Titan franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Wall Rose, Military Training Camp**

Mikasa's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she lazily got up from the bed, looking around wondering what time it was. But then a moment later everything came flooding back into her head. The Shinobi, Chakra, Naruto and Shion. Wait Naruto! Today was their first day of training! She threw the blankets off and got out of bed. As soon as she did this, Mikasa was met by muffled yelling on the other side of the door, "What the?" She asked aloud, going to the door and heading outside.

Mikasa walked down the hallway slowly, following the sound of the yelling. For some reason she felt a small headache coming on. When she walked into the room, her eyes slightly widen at the sight.

"This is bullshit!" A tall brown haired boy shouted out, as he grabbed Naruto's collar, "I was supposed to join the military police and live the easy life! Not join some special training regiment!"

"Will you pipe down? I'm trying to talk here." Shion shouted out from the couch, as she was sitting by a girl with long black hair.

Another boy grabbed the brown haired boys shoulder, trying to settle him down, "Come on calm down Jean. I'm sure we can work something out with him."

The boy now known as Jean shook his hand off, and turned to him with anger, "No. This isn't fair Marco."

Naruto took a deep breath and gripped Jeans hand tightly, "Ow!" The boy called out. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "If you don't like it you can always leave. Door's over there. But if you want to stay and make a true difference in the world, then how about you get your hands off your instructor, before you find yourself hurt." The blonde said, looking straight into younger man's eyes.

Jean quicker backed off and let go of Naruto's jacket. He grumbled about something before walking to the living room and sitting in on one of the couches.

Naruto simply sighed and turned away only to be met with Mikasa, who was staring at him through the doorway, "Oh Mikasa you're awake." He said, smiling at her. The girl in turn gave him a light smile back, as she walked into the room. Shion quickly noticed the black haired girl and got up from her seat next to a girl she had come to know as Mina, "Good morning Mikasa." She said, standing by Naruto with an equally big smile as Naruto. Mikasa nodded, to the her.

The Uzumaki again sighed, "Well I'm about to tell everyone their purpose for being here and what they've been selected to do so why don't you go over to the living room."

Mikasa nodded and took a seat on one of the couches, next to Connie, and Krista. Naruto began to move to the center of room, as Shion stood right by him. They waited for everyone to get seated. While this was going on, he was also thinking about how he was going to introduce them into all of this. Then finally it hit him, and he took a kunai out of his bag, "Now everyone let's began. I'll say something about myself and then I'll pass the kunai to someone else then they say something about themselves." He started, holding the kunai in his right hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be your instructor for the next two years in the way of the Shinobi." Naruto said, with a smirk.

The Uzumaki then handed the kunai over to Shion with a small smile, "Alright Shion. It's your turn. Say your name and something about yourself."

Shion smiled, "I know what I have to do Naruto. I'm not an idiot." She giggled, grasping the ninja weapon in her hand, "Well I'm Shion, one of your instructors. I'm also a Priestess from the land of Demons." As soon as she said this, almost everyone gave her a half cocked looked. Shion sighed, as soon as she saw their expression. They had no idea what her position was or where the Land Of Demon was. Naruto patted her on the back and motioned for her to give the kunai to the next person.

The Priestess slowly complained and handed the kunai to a boy sitting on the couch. He had jet black hair and freckles all over his face, "Oh! Um well my names Marco Bott and I would wish to serve our King one day in the Military police." Marco said, straightening himself on the couch. In turn the blonde nodded to him, then motioned for him to give the kunai to someone else.

Marco handed the kunai over to the brown haired boy named Jean. Naruto felt a headache coming on for some reason, "Well I'm Jean Kirstein and I wanted to join the military police but it looks like that's no longer going to be possible now." He said, closing his eyes and leaning against the couch. For some reason, Naruto saw a spitting image of Kiba. This was not going to be a fun time.

Jean then carelessly tossed the kunai to a girl named Mina. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose while, Shion rubbed his back, 'Yep this is going to be long day.' He thought to himself, watching Mina fumble with the kunai, trying not to drop it.

* * *

Mikasa sat in silence, as the kunai was being passed around from person to person. But she was also deep in thought about last night, 'So from what Naruto said I have a affinity of wind and he's going to teach me something called Sage mode.' Mikasa thought to herself.

As she was thinking to herself, the kunai was passed to Connie, and he started yelling out something, but the Ackerman simple ignored him. She was too busy recalling all the memories of last night that came flooding back into her mind. She thought about her conversation with Shion. The entire talk with her about Naruto. She could that this Priestess deeply cared about him, maybe even loved him. And who could blame her? Naruto seemed like the kind of person you'd want to be around as well. He seemed to radiate with light. Suddenly her stomach felt weird, and a small blush appeared on her face. But then out of nowhere she felt a cold piece of metal rest upon her lap, the Ackerman looked down and saw the kunai sitting there. She looked back up, and noticed everyone starring at her. The blush only increased on her face.

"My…..My name is Mikasa Ackerman, and I want to protect everyone important to me." She said, looking down and tossing the kunai to Armin…wait Armin? 'He was here too?' She thought to herself.

"Well hi everyone I'm Armin Arlert, I like to read, and find out more about the world outside of the walls." He said with a small smile looking up to Naruto, who in turn nodded to him. The Uzumaki, and Shion then walked to the center of the room and looked at all of their trainees, "Ok So lets see if I can remember your names. You're Jean, Marco, Mina, Sasha, Krista, Connie, Mikasa, and Armin." Naruto said, pointing to each of them. They all in turn nodded back.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Naruto said with a smile. Shion smiled as well. All the kids looked very promising. Both Shion and Naruto knew they would make fine Shinobi. The Priestess hoped she'd make a fine one as well.

"Now then I would like to give all of you the full story… the true story of who we really am and what you're going to become. So please get comfortable, and let's begin." Naruto said, sitting on one of the far couches with Shion. They knew it was about to turn into a wild ride.

* * *

"And now we're here." Naruto said, finishing his story. He proceeded to look around at everyone in the room with a awkward smile. They all had shocked expression and some of their jaws hanged open in shock. But surprisingly Jean was the first to come forward, "You honestly expect us to believe you? You're saying that you're from another reality or whatever? And supposedly we have powers that can let us kill titans with just our fingers?" He asked, crossing his arms with a confident smirk. Thinking he had gotten the blonde.

The blonde simply nodded, "Yes incessantly, but it'll require alot of training." He explained to the group, "Now it won't be easy, the things you'll have to do will be quite insane even by Shinobi standards. But you'll all make it. I know you can." He added.

Jean clenched his teeth, "That's a load of crap! Humanity has gotten the living shit beaten out of them since as far as we remember!" He shouted out, standing up. Some of the other trainees faces filled with concern, at Jeans comment. "Families ripped apart! Loved ones lost! Do you even know what that feels-" Jean was suddenly cut off, as Naruto gripped his shoulder tightly, "Hey. I can promise you right here and right now that will never happen again. Humanity will never lose a wall again, and we will take back Wall Maria!" Naruto shouted out, shocking the trainees even more, "I've faced these titans things already. They aren't as tough as you make them out to be." He added.

Jean stood there for a moment baffled at the blondes words, but then he narrowed his eyes and pushed the blondes hand away, "Tch. Whatever." The young man said, walking back over to his seat on the couch.

Seeing that the blonde was all fired up, Shion decided to take over, "Now that, that's over does anyone have anymore questions?" She looked around at all of the recruits. Marco almost immediately raised his hand, "Um yes what does this mean for our career in the military?" He asked. Everyone perked up at his question. That was certainly something that was going to have to be considered now.

Shion simply motioned over to Naruto, who gladly took over, "I haven't gotten full confirmation from Commander Erwin yet, but from what I heard there is to be a new branch created. Simply called the Shinobi. Don't know anything else about right now. Do all of you understand?" He asked, looking around at all of them. They all nodded back to him in confirmation and in turn the blonde smirked, "Alright then. Everyone put your boots on and follow us." He said, moving towards the door with Shion following him.

All the kids sighed slightly. Except for Mikasa, Armin and Krista. They were already at the door ready. As for the rest of them, they took their sweet the getting ready for their first day of training. Eventually everyone met Naruto at the door. The Uzumaki's eyebrow twitched, seeing how lazy they were acting, but then he chuckled slightly as he moved them out of the door. Most of them reminded him of his old self with how lazy they just acted.

But the group came to a stop as soon as they were in the grassy opening infront of their cabin. "Yo what gives?" Connie asked, standing at the back of the group. Naruto turned around with an evil grin on his face, "All of you have 10 minutes to get down the mountain and too the obstacle course. If any of you are late, then every single one of you will do it over again!" He shouted out.

Most of their faces filled with complete horror, as they turned towards in the direction of the regular training camp. They could barely see it all the way down at the base, "Y-You want us to run all the way down there in 10 minutes?" Connie asked, with a stutter.

The blonde nodded, "Well 8 minutes now. You're time started about 2 minutes ago." He said with an evil grin. Shion simply sighed at this. But the recruits….the recruits reaction was completely different. They were of complete horror. Everyone besides Mikasa, who had already taken off down the trail, not even paying attention to anyone. She just knew she needed to be the best she possibly could, for everyone she cared about.

Back at the cabin all the other trainees watched, as Mikasa sprinted away. But then to their surprise Krista took off after Mikasa in a full sprint, "Come on guys!" She shouted, looking back. "Everyone has to make it!" The small girl added, before disappearing into the woods. Then Jean began to speak up, "WHAT! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" He frantically asked, looking back at the older blonde who was now tapping his foot in impatience. "Meh." He said shrugging his shoulders carelessly. That's when everyone realised that this man was not playing around. He was serious about their training.

"Everyone run!" Jean shouted, pushing an oblivious Connie down as he made his way down the mountain. Everyone else soon followed the young man, Connie being the last one. Eventually they all disappeared into the tree's, heading towards the main camp.

Naruto simply stood there with a smirk on his face, watching them go, "Atleast they're willing to put in the effort." He said aloud, as sunlight suddenly blinded his face from the rising star in the distance. He quickly shielded his eyes from the light and turned around only to be met with a staring Shion. Who had a smirk on her face, "Naruto. That was kinda evil of you." She said slyly.

The Uzumaki laughed nervously, "Yeah. I guess Kakashi Sensei is rubbing off on me a little to much. When it comes to training. Although I really don't feel like being late all the time." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Shion giggled at this and stared out towards the sunrise, just as a light breeze came by. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, but then that stare soon turned into a blush. The way the sun shined against her pale skin, along with the light breeze it made her seem almost in a holy like state. But who was the blonde kidding. She was a Priestess after all.

"He'd be so proud." Shion said, staring out towards the mountains that the sun was trying to peak over now. Naruto stepped closer to her and turned his head to the sun as well, "I hope they're alright." Shion added, reaching her hand down and with great nervousness grasps his arm. To her surprise Naruto didn't jerk away like she thought he would, 'It's a start.' She thought to herself looking up at him, as he stared off into the sunrise. She took in all of his facial features. His bright ocean blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and his whisker marks. Everything about him seemed so unique and interesting. Especially his bright blonde hair. Even though she liked it when it was long, she had to admit he looked good with short hair as well.

Naruto chuckled at her comment, "I'm sure they will be. Sasuke is still over there. He'll protect that world. Atleast until we get back." He said, with a smirk. But Shion could feel him clenching his fist. He was worried. Probably beyond worried in fact, "And if he doesn't I'll pound his face in." The Uzumaki added, as he laugh, calming down as he released his fist from the clench. Still Shion looked up at him with a great care of concern. She didn't want him stressed out. Especially in the situation they were in. She needed to find a way to help him calm down.

"Now then. Come on. We need to beat them all down there." He said, turning away from her and towards the path leading down to the training camps. Shion though wasn't paying attention. She was thinking of ideas to help him out, 'What can I do. What can I do. Wait! I know! I can-' But the thought in her head was cut short as she was lifted up in the air by the blonde, "Wah! Naruto wait!" She shouted out in protest.

The Uzumaki quickly laughed as he helped situate her on his back. Just like old times, "No time! Haha!" He shouted out, taking off full speed down the trail towards their trainees. Shion quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. She wondered why she even protested, this was the best thing that's happened all day.

Further down the trail, Mikasa rushed through the woods at top speed. None of the other trainees had even got close to her yet. She smirked slightly, even though she wasn't the competitive type, it still felt kinda good to be in first. Maybe she'd impress Naruto. But as she ran further and further into the woods, she heard someone quickly come up behind her. The Ackerman turned her head slightly too see who it was, "Hey Mikasa." Krista said, speeding up to her with a smile.

"Oh hey Krista." Mikasa said between breaths as they began to run in unison through the forest. It was clear that they were the furthest one's ahead. That made her slightly happy, "We're almost there right?" Krista asked, beginning to pant now, they had been running dead sprint for quite sometime so that was expected. Even Mikasa was getting tired, "Y-Yeah. We should be."

The two continued to sprint in silence for a few more minutes until Krista suddenly began to speed up and pass Mikasa, "Sorry Mikasa! I'm going to win this thing! I might put up a kind and caring front, but I do love to win!" She shouted out, moving her legs as fast as they could take her. But then Krista gave a slight smirk, as she turned back to Mikasa, "Maybe Naruto will praise me for it."

The Ackerman suddenly began to speed up and catch up to Krista, "I'm not gonna lose!" She shouted out, her competitive spirit and Krista's taunting getting the better of her.

The two were neck in neck, as they cleared the treeline and had a clear view of the main training camp, "H-Hey!" Krista stuttered out in protest, as they bumped into each other trying to get to the camp. Mikasa remained silent, as they neared the first area of buildings. Some of the normal trainees from the main class were sitting out at one of the buildings. All of them widen their eyes as they saw the two girls sprint past them, "Look! We're almost there!" The small blonde shouted out, turning the corner of one of the buildings and nearing the now busy training obstacle course.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she pushed all her energy to her feet, determined not to lose. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling all over her body, 'W-What's going on?' She asked herself in her head. But then a moment later her speed increased 10-fold and she shot past Krista. The Ackerman didn't know how, but she was going to win! She couldn't believe-

"Incoming!" A voice shouted from behind her.

Mikasa turned her head just in time to see Naruto shoot past her like a bullet with Shion on his back. "Naruto?" She asked aloud as she slowed down running into the training course and stopping right in front of a smirking Naruto. Soon after Krista caught up to Mikasa panting, "N-No fair." She huffed out, bending down to her knees.

Naruto just smirked as he let Shion climb off of his back, "You both did very well. I knew you two would excel at this." He finally said, walking up to them with Shion in toe,

"Thank you." Krista said with a polite smile and a bow, as some of the regular trainees looked over from the obstacle course. A smaller girl with tied back blonde hair and ice blue eyes took particular interest in the group. She hid behind one of the climbing walls and stared at them. Specifically their blonde instructor, who seemed to be beaming with excitement. "Interesting." She said to herself, but this girl wasn't the only one spying on the group. Eren Yeager was also staring at them from the other side of the course, brooding, "Dammit. What are they even doing?" He asked aloud, staring at his adopted sister Mikasa, "Why is it always her." He added, clenching his fist as he turned away from the group to go back to training. 'I'll find a way into that training. I know I will.' The boy thought to himself.

Mikasa felt a shiver go down her back, as she stood with the group. Turning her head slightly the Ackerman scanned the obstacle course full of trainees, but she couldn't see anything out of place. She decided to shrug it off for the moment and turn back to Naruto.

Her blonde instructor, was busy explaining to Krista about chakra, "And that's how it works. Well for the most part." He said with a smirk, before continuing, "Now we just have to wait for the others. But in the mean time here Krista take this." He instructed, handing her a white slip of paper with a bizarre looking design on it, "What is it?" Krista asked, examining it closely.

"Chakra paper. We can see what your natural affinity is. Mikasa already did this. Now it's time to see yours." He smiled. As Shion simply sighed, and put her hand over her face in disappointment. 'He still isn't very good at explaining things.…is he?' She asked her herself.

"Oh um alright then." Krista said, twirling the paper in her hands and staring at it with her big blue eyes. The blonde chuckled in response, "Now I know you really can't feel it yet or mold it, but I want you to focus just a little bit of chakra into the paper. Doesn't have to be alot. Here. I'll show you." He explained, taking out a piece of the same paper. All of the girls watched him eagerly. "Just like this." As his words echoed out, the paper was instantly cut in half by an unknown force. Krista stood their in slight shock, "Amazing!" She shouted out a moment later. "I'll give it a try now. I think I can do it!" She added, as the Uzumaki smirked for her taking the initiative.

Krista slowly stepped forward with the paper in her hands and closed her eyes. Trying to focus the chakra flowing through her body. Suddenly she felt something start to move all around her body, 'I-Is this chakra?' She thought to herself, as the small blonde tried to direct this thing towards the white paper in her hands. 'Come on.' She said to herself again, and then just like that she felt the chakra flow into paper. "I did it!" She said aloud, as the paper in her hands turned into a solid block of wood and fell to the ground.

Naruto and Shion's eyes widen in shock, as they watched this happen. "Uh." Was all Shion could say, staring at the wood and then back to Krista, "Whoa." Naruto added, kneeling down next to her and examining the piece of wood. Mikasa just stared in confusion.

"What?" Krista asked with a worried look. Afraid that she did something wrong, or somehow broke the chakra paper. As Shion continue to stare in shock, Naruto took one last look at the piece of wood before standing up with a smirk, "Krista this is amazing! You have a natural affinity for wood! I've only known one person to have a natural affinity to it. He was the first leader of my village and during his time one of the strongest Shinobi in the world." He explained with a confident smirk.

Krista stood in awe, but before she could say anything Shion stepped forward, "But how's a wood release possible Naruto?" The priestess asked, picking up the piece of wood. Naruto crossed his arm, striking up a thinking pose for a moment before he began to speak again, "I believe she actually has both a earth and water affinity. Which when combined together makes a wood affinity. Exactly like the first Hokage."

"Amazing." Shion said, her eyes widening slightly at his explanation, "To find something so rare, especially in another world. The five great nations would go wild for this." She added.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nod before tossing the piece of wood, as Mikasa and Krista simply stared at the two, "Uh? What's going on?" The Ackerman asked. Naruto turned his head and put on one of his trademark smirks, "Not to worry, we'll explain it all in time. But for now let's wait for the rest of your class to arrive." Both girls nodded and began to patiently wait, as they saw the first of the teammates reaching the training fields.

After another minute or so the rest of the group finally made it to were Naruto was. All of them were huffing and puffing. Connie even passed out on the ground when he arrived, only to be woken up by an annoyed Sasha. The blonde just put his hand over his face in slight disappointment, but then remembered he acted like this as well from time to time. Then a moment later he decided that they had a long enough break, "Alright looks like all of you made it here. Some quicker then others." The blonde said looking over to a hunched over Jean. Instantly taking notice, the boy retaliated, "What! Why you looking at me!" He shouted out looking up at the blonde. Naruto simply smirked, "Oh no reason." Jean then began to eye the Uzumaki before standing back up properly.

Naruto chuckled at the boy for a moment then quickly got serious looking to all of the the recruits with a stern expression, "Alright then everyone. If you'd please follow me to through the training course. I'll be showing you just how powerful you can become and.…." He took a pause as he walked forward, with Shion in toe, "I'll show you, you never have to fear the titans again." He added, looking back at the group of men and women before he began to walk towards the training course.

In turn almost all of the trainees gulped and began to follow him. But as they began to walk through the obstacle course, they received glares from many of the other trainees. "Why's everyone looking at us like that?" Asked Sasha, feeling nervous and slightly afraid, "I have no idea." Jean said, looking around at some of the other trainees. Feeling annoyed. He didn't like to be stared at.

But with the many glares, also came the many gasps as the group walked by. Particular when they saw Shion. She hadn't changed out of her Priestess attire yet. So many of the regular trainees and instructors thought she was royalty of some sort. Some even bowed to her as she walked by. Shion just kept up an awkward smile, the entire time. Naruto on the other hand kept up a foxy smile, as he walked past some of the young trainees. They stared at him awkwardly. Mainly because of his clothes and hair. Mikasa slightly smile, as she watched the blonde walk infront of her. To her Naruto almost always had a smile on his face. It was truly something enjoyable to see.

The group continued to walk further down the course, until they reach the edge of the training fields, by now they had drawn quite a crowd. Trainees and Instructors alike gathered behind them to see how Naruto would train the Shinobi trainees. "So what exactly are you going to show us?" Marco asked stepping forward. Naruto turned back to the now large crowd, as Shion stood to his right, "Heh. You'll just have to wait and see." He said, beginning to move his hand in rapid movements.

By now almost everyone was paying attention to the blonde. Some of the kids looked sceptical, as the blonde continued to move his fingers. Even some of the instructors had confused expression cross their face. They had heard about what the blonde could do, but even still didn't believe it. But during this time time Naruto had finished the hand signs and was waiting for another movement before releasing the justu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted out, as three large puffs of smoke appeared behind him. All the kids stared in curiosity.

The original smirked at the kids curiosity. This was certainly going to be an interesting day for him and his trainees. Finally after another moment the smoke dissappered and three exact copies of Naruto stood behind him with smirks, "Huh!?" Connie stammered out, blinking twice just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. "Whoa!" Sasha added, looking at the clones as well. All of the other trainees and Instructors were amazed and a little freaked out by this. But in the mean time the real Naruto stepped forward and crossed his arms, "This is just one of the many moves you can use with chakra." He said, as all of the clones nodded in agreement.

Armin stood next to Mikasa and Mina with a big smile on his face, watching Naruto, "Amazing. They're perfect copies of himself. But I wonder how tough they are?" He asked in amazement. Mina nodded in agreement and Mikasa just smiled. Leave it to Armin to think of everything. But even with Armin the group could never be prepared for what was going to happen next.

Their blonde instructor walked directly up to the group, right in front of Mikasa, "Now then. Who here has seen a titan?" He asked aloud. The group almost instantly went quiet. Everyone looked away from the blonde, even the instructors. No one wanted to say a word now. The blonde thought he was going to have to do it the hard way, until he heard someone step forward, "I have sir!" A boy shouted out, saluting to the Uzumaki and narrowing his eyes, "Oh? Who are you?" Naruto asked, eyes widening slightly. This boy was surprisingly forward and eager.

"Eren Yeager sir." He said, standing at attention. By now everyone's eyes were on the two. Either impressed or skeptical about Eren. But not Naruto. He was only intrigued by him, "Well Eren, how do you think the average human fairs against a titan?" He asked, looking back towards his clones who in return gave him a nod.

Eren smirked, "I could handle one with no problem. I was at Wall Maria when it fell." He said smugly. This instantly irritated the blonde instructor. Mainly because he got a hint of his younger self in the boy, as well as hint of his best friend as well, "Oh? Is that so?" Naruto asked, looking down at him with a stern expression. It didn't matter if this boy was at Wall Maria when it fell. If he attacked so smugly in battle and couldn't back it up then he was bound to get himself killed or his team.

But Eren couldn't take the hint through Naruto's expression that he was displeased. The boy just gave another smug nod. In return Naruto gripped the boys shoulder, "Well then. Here's your chance!" He shouted out, as his three clones exploded into a cloud of white smoke.

"Huh?" Eren asked, looking behind Naruto only to see three massive figures rise from the smoke. Eren's eyes widen and his mouth opened in horror. The same could be said for the rest of the trainees and instructors behind him, "W-What the hell?" Eren stuttered out, "This must be a joke?" He asked looking over to Naruto who still had the stern expression on his face.

Three massive 15 meter tall titans stood where his clones once did. Peering down at the group, with sadistic expressions. No one moved or said a thing. They just looked scared to high hell. Finally one of the instructors took a step back, "Titans!" He screamed, turning around and sprinting away as fast as humanly possible. But as he was sprinting away Keith Shadis head instructor for the camp grabbed the other instructor and pushed him to the ground before looking over to Naruto, "Instructor Uzumaki! What are you doing-" He stopped in his tracks once he saw the titans staring at him. He was tempted to run, but only for a second. Instead he narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. Shadis had been through too much to let these things scare him. If instructor Uzumaki was behind this, then he would just need to trust him. But he would certainly have a word with the blonde after this.

Meanwhile the blonde was standing infront of the three titans with a smirk, "Now! Everyone here! I will show you right now that there is no reason to fear these big dumb walking meat bags!" He said, snapping his fingers. The titans instantly moved towards the group of trainees and instructors. Still keeping the insane smile on their faces. In return almost everyone began to turn and run away from the monsters, "My trainees hold your ground!" Naruto suddenly ordered, but no one besides Shion listened. Even Mikasa's almost ever stoic expression faltered at the sight of these things. But still she stood her ground even as the horrible flashbacks of the fall of Wall Maria raced across her mind. They were stuff of nightmare. Blood, guts, bodyparts everywhere. But as she always did in these types of situations Mikasa looked for a source of comfort. She tried to find Eren, 'Where is he? I have to get him out of here!' The Ackerman thought to herself. That was her source of comfort. Making sure Eren was safe.

But little did Mikasa know that Eren was one of the first to run. Not concerned for anyone's safety but his own. Bertold and Reiner quickly ran after the boy. Hot on his heels.

The Ackerman had no idea about this, and continued to look around for her adoptive brother, not paying attention to the looming hand behind her. "Mikasa!" A voice shouted out from the side. She turned her head to the source. Only to see Armin pointing behind her with a face full of fear, as Mina hid behind him as well. Mikasa almost immediately turned back, only to see a massive hand about to grab her. She wanted to jump out of the way, to dodge it. To hide and not be caught by this thing. But one thought raced across her mind just before she was about to move. It was the conversation she had with Shion the night before.

 _"If anyone could do it…Naruto can."_

 _"You really believe in him that much?"_

 _"Yeah I do, and you'll learn to as well."_

And with that Mikasa didn't move. She stood her ground. The blonde told her not to move and she wouldn't. Instead a she kept repeating a phrase in her head multiple times, 'Believe in him. Believe in him! Believe in him!' She shouted in her head, just as the hand started to grab her. The Ackerman closed her eyes waiting for it. Except it never did. All she felt was a small gust of wind in front of her, "W-What?" She asked slowly opening her eyes back up, and getting her bearings. But Mikasa's eyes widen a moment later in shock.

Naruto stood directly infront of her. Holding the titans hand with his own. He looked back towards the girl with a smirk, "Good job. Mikasa." He whispered out. The Ackerman blushed a moment later, as he smirked at her.

But in the mean time, all the other trainees had come to a stop staring at the scene, "The hell!?" Jean asked, not believe the sight before his eyes. A single man had stopped a titan dead in his tracks with only his hand. This wasn't possible. No one was this strong, 'This chakra thing wasn't that strong. Was it?' He thought, staring down at his own hand. Everyone else gasped at the sight and slowly walked forward towards them, "N-No way." Sasha stuttered out. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"See everyone!" Naruto shouted out with a smile, as the titan struggled against his grip. But before anyone could respsone, the monster slammed it's other hand ontop of Naruto. Everyone gasped again in shock. Thinking the blonde had met his end. But the titans hand was instantly stopped with ease by Naruto's other hand, "Wha!" He shouted out, as the ground cracked beneath him from the pressure of the slam. Mikasa shielded her eyes as dust was thrown into the air. Naruto in the meantime used his strength to push the titans hand off of him, and then kicked the other hand away. He then turned and raced to grab Mikasa before the titans hands came back.

The Ackerman suddenly felt arms wrap around her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her in his arms, "I think they got a little ahead of themselves there. Sorry about that." The blonde said, with a smile on his face. Mikasa tried to hide another small blush as the thought of Naruto saving her filled her mind. But a moment later he sat her down next to the group of trainees, as well as a smirking Shion. About 100ft from the titans. Who were now racing towards them. Naruto looked back with a scowl. His clones were trying to show off, just like when he had first arrived here. He needed to stop this. So after sitting Mikasa down next to Shion the blonde took out a small scroll, "What? Paper? What's that going to do against the titans!?" Connie shouted out, watching the blonde. Most of the other trainees didn't want to say it, but they agreed with him. Except Mikasa. She now knew that Naruto had something up his sleeve. Shion knew it as well. Both girls smirked at the same time.

Naruto didn't answer Connie, he simply gripped the small scroll in his hand before throwing it up in the air. It erupted in a cloud of white smoke and out of it the chakra blade he had used before flew out. Naruto caught it with ease and tossed the scroll over to Mikasa. The Ackerman caught it with ease and examined it for a moment before looking back at Naruto.

The Uzumaki gripped the chakra blade as orange chakra began to fill in the indentations on the blade. Everyone gasped in amazement, as he swung the weapon to his side and took off with a massive amount of speed towards the titans. The ground cracked below him as he did this, amazing everyone else even more. Chakra made someone this powerful? They needed to see more. Lucky for them Naruto Uzumaki was their teacher. He moved incredibly fast and was ontop of the first titan in no time. The monster reached down and tried to grab the blonde, but was interrupted as Naruto jumped ontop of its outstretched arm and dug his chakra blade into it. Running along the length of it's arm Naruto cut the titan all the up to it's shoulder before it could even react. The titan tried to crush Naruto like a bug. But the blonde was quicker then that, in no time he had reached the titans neck and plunged the blade into its weak spot. Causing it to explode into white smoke, "Damn he's amazing!" Sasha shouted out with Connie nodding quickly in agreement. Everyone else commented as well, except for Mikasa. Who was watching in amazement. For the blonde was not done.

Naruto fell towards the ground only to be caught by one of the other titans. Now in the infamous titan death grip Naruto smirked. He used his superior strength to spin the chakra blade in his hands. As a result he cut through all of the titans fingers and sprang out up into the air. Everyone watched breathlessly. Naruto threw the chakra blade towards the titan effortless and followed close behind the blade. It flew through the air, until it sliced into the front of the titans neck. The clone henge screamed in pain as the real Naruto suddenly slammed his fist directly into the hilt of the blade. The force of the impact forced the chakra blade through the titans entire neck, as well as shattered the monsters vertebrae. Effectively killing the "titan" and causing it to disappear with a pop. In return Naruto smirked but that was immediately cut short as the last titan suddenly gripped Naruto, with lightning speed it spun around and threw Naruto into the sky. Everyone backed away in shock as they watched the instructor soar through the air. Even Shion was getting slightly worried. He was taking this a bit to far. Mikasa was also getting worried as well, 'He's really reckless isn't he?' She asked herself, tapping her foot on the ground nervously.

"Tch!" Naruto grunted out, as he tried to get his bearings, "My clones are taking this a bit to far now aren't they? Well then if they want me to try and impress my new students, then let's go!" He shouted out, as a yellow orb began to form in his hand and he created a clone to fling him back towards the ground. The blonde flew towards the earth at a high speed, as the now fully formed Rasengan spun in his hand. "Alright! Time to show these kids that they can win this thing!" He shouted, nearing the titan who put up its arms as a shield. Naruto smirked and narrowed his eye, pushing his arm forward, "Ahhhh! **RASENGAN!** " He screamed out, as he impacted into the titans face like a missile strike. From the force of the impact alone Naruto shot right through the titan and smashed into the ground behind it, resulting in a massive cloud of dust and rock. Everyone covered their eyes, as his clone henge disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving only a lingering dust cloud in the area.

"D…..D-Did he do it?" Connie asked, bringing his arms down and scanning the area in front of him, "You better believe he did!" Krista exclaimed, moving forward towards the dust cloud. Everyone else nodded with agreement, while both Mikasa and Shion moved past Krista towards where the blonde was last seen, "He's so strong." Mikasa whispered out. Seeing him move around like that and seeing her instructor take out the titans on a dime gave her hope. Now she was beginning to believe in him….but maybe she already did. If only he was around during the fall of Maria. Then humanity would have definitely been able to push the titans back and keep their lands.

Then finally a figure emerged from the thinning cloud of dust, "Naruto?" Shion asked squinting her eyes.

Then finally after another moment the blonde jinchuuriki came into clear view walking out of the now clearing dust, "That was amazing instructor Uzumaki!" One of the recruits in the crowd shouted out, "It was down right badass!" Connie added. The blonde in return smirked and was about to say something before the crowd of recruits and instructors started to part and lead trainer Shadis walked between them all. "Instructor Naruto." He simply said staring the blonde down as everyone else went quiet. The Uzumaki felt like he was digging holes into his face. he had messed up. Naruto was preparing to be reprimanded for his actions though. He knew that it was a dangerous thing to do. Creating titans without warning and forcing these mere kids to try and stare them down. He knew deep down that alot of them wouldnt do it. Not after what they had been through. He had been informed that many of these kids has severe PTSD from the Fall of Maria, but still he needed to do this. Naruto Uzumaki needed to show everyone that they no longer needed to fear the titans. But now he might've crossed the line. He might've jeopardize his and Shion's-

"Address your trainees Uzuamki." Was all that Shadis said, before he turned around and walked away leaving the blonde in shock. But then a moment later he stopped and turned his head slightly to the blonde, "Maybe mankind has a chance now, with you and your Shinobi around. Do us proud and accomplish what I never could" And with that he walked away towards the main camp. Naruto smiled. 'Will do old man.' He thought to himself before turning around to see his Shinobi trainees and a few others who didn't run away waiting for him. Suddenly the Priestess walked up beside him with a smile, "Showing off a bit aren't we Naruto?" She giggled. The blonde in return smirked, "Well I aim to please." He announced as the smirk was replaced with a heart warming smile. Shion quickly looked away with a blush. Flustered and embarrassed. Naruto just rubbed the girls head before turning back to everyone. They were waiting for him. Waiting for him to address them, to lead them.

So the Uzumaki did the only thing that came natural to him in these situations. He started to speak from his heart, "Look everyone." He began walking to the center of the group followed by Shion. Everyone almost immediately moved to give them room as he continued, "This is the power of chakra. I only used a small amount, and look at what can be accomplished with it! With the power and skills.…humanity-" He paused, looking at a hopeful Mikasa at the front of the group. Seeing her in a lighter mood now really lifted his spirits. At least she had grown to believe and possibly trust him now. It gave him a little bit more confidence. So he started to continue, "-can win. Mankind doesn't have to be afraid anymore. None of you have to be afraid anymore." He said, looking around at all of the new recruits. All of them began to smile at his words, starting to believe that he was right. That the words he was saying were true.

Naruto smirked knowing that they were starting to believe, "With this and a strong enough will to fight we can take back Maria! Drive these monsters from your lands! I can provide the skill for all of you, but you need to have the will." He paused, as an image of the third Hokage flashed across his mind before continuing, "A Will of Fire!" He suddenly shouted out as his chakra began to swirl around his body, mainly because he was getting fired up. Everyone looked amazed at the orange chakra illuminating around him. Suddenly he grasped Shion's hand, causing the chakra to swirl around her, "I can promise you all that starting today!" He yelled, lifting both of their hands into the air as Kurama's chakra covered both of their arms in his cloak. Amazing everyone even further, "That Humanity's counterattack starts today!" He shouted out, narrowing his eyes. Naruto meant this. He would push the titans back, defend mankind and when the time came…..he would defeat Toneri and Mōryō. But most of all he'd protect Shion and his new trainees.

* * *

But little did the blonde know that someone was watching him from the very edge of the training field. She hid behind one of the climbing walls, observing the Uzumaki, "So this is the new instructor." She whispered out, pushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear, "He certainly has a very different out look on life, maybe I could try talking to him." She said to herself again, still staring at him in the crowd with her ice blue eyes. He looked so fiery and clear headed. Like he knew the path he wanted to blaze. Not to mention his power, she doubted no one on this earth could stand against him, "Maybe Dad was wrong. Maybe there is hope for these people and just maybe not everyone is my enemy." She said gripping the wood of the climbing wall, digging her nails into it. His arrival changed everything and it could actually be for the better, "He's so sure of himself and far more confident then that fireball Eren. Maybe believing in hope again isn't some far off dream anymore." Annie said to herself, as a small smile flashed across her face before she turned around and walked back to the girls cabin.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew finally done. That took a bit longer then expected, but nevertheless it's done and I hope you all enjoy this chapter I worked fairly hard on it.**

 **Thank you all for all of your support and dont forget to review. It helps out alot, more then you think ^-^. Anyway onto the authors question.**

 **Author Question: Opinions on Shion and Mikasa?**


	5. Update!

**Heya everyone! I'm just here for an important update on both of my current Attack on Titan and Naruto crossover fics. Which are listed below:**

 **Believe in the Uzumaki- 4 chapters, Male Naruto and Mikasa romance fic**

 **Wind Over the Walls- 1 chapter, Female Naruto (Naruko) and Eren or Reiner romance fic**

 **The reason I'm posting this on both stories is because I have very unfortunate news. I only have enough time to keep one of these stories going. There is no way I can keep up with both especially with my work load and my other two stories. (The Path of Two fires: Akame Ga Kill and Naruto. As well as I'm Only Human: Kantai Collection and Naruto) Please don't ask because there is no way I can keep up. Atleast not for a few years. My current job is far to important.**

 **So I'm leaving it up to the readers of both of the fanfics to decide which stays! Please let me know through PM or review. Thank you and have a nice day!**

 **P.S. These updates will be up until next Friday, after that I'll go through all the decisions, and take it them down.**


End file.
